El sello
by nanoxas
Summary: Tyler Croxford es un muchacho de 14 años que vive en un orfanato a cargo de la insoportable cuidadora, la señora Matson. Él vive una vida bastante miserable hasta que un día un misterioso evento en el orfanato cambia su vida. Tyler junto a sus amigos se embarcan en una aventura mágica en un mundo oculto. Historia en desarrollo.
1. La redada

Capítulo 1 – La redada.

El señor Croxford, que vivía en el pequeño barrio de Kennington, estaba orgulloso de decir que era una persona normal, al menos eso era todo lo que el mundo creía. Tenía una rutina de trabajo como cualquier otra persona de aquel barrio y era la última persona de la que se podía esperar algún suceso extraño. Debido a que él no llamaba mucho la atención de las demás personas.

El señor Croxford trabajaba a diario en la bolsa de metales de Londres, era una persona de altura mediana, poseía un cabello muy blanco casi como la nieve, ojos azules y una extraña cicatriz que abarcaba desde el parpado inferior del ojo izquierdo hasta el mentón. El señor Croxford estaba casado con la señora Croxford, una mujer de estatura baja, cabello liso y negro, ojos verdes y era algo rolliza. Ella era una persona bastante amistosa y conocía a casi todo el vecindario, estaba siempre enterada de todos los chismes que ocurrían en ese lugar. Los Croxford tenían un hijo pequeño llamado Tyler y para ellos no existía un niño mejor que él.

La familia Croxford vivía en una casa de tamaño mediano en aquel barrio, era de color blanco, tenía dos pisos, era una casa común y corriente como todas las del barrio de Kennington. Esta se ubicaba en la Upper Road, cerca de una plaza en donde niños pequeños podían jugar.

Sin embargo, todo cambio durante la calurosa mañana de Junio. El señor Croxford mientras se alistaba para ir al trabajo, miró hacia afuera por la ventana de su habitación, que estaba ubicada en el segundo piso, y notó unas extrañas personas vestidas con un curioso traje negro. Este, era como una especie de túnica con botones dorados. No le dio importancia, "deben pertenecer a algún grupo extraño", pensó mientras fruncía el ceño y su cicatriz se tornaba más marcada. Cuando bajó las escaleras y fue a la cocina, se le notaba que respiraba de forma acelerada y no podía caminar de forma correcta, la señora Croxford con mirada preocupada vio cómo su marido estaba actuando y preguntó.

"¿Edward, te sientes bien?", dijo la señora Croxford. "Si, estoy bien, creo que solo dormí mal anoche" respondió el señor Croxford jadeando. Pese a lo mal que se sentía, el señor Croxford no quería preocupar a su esposa y el creía que solo era algo pasajero. Sin embargo, su mente seguía pensando en aquellas personas vestidas de negro que estaban fuera de la casa. "¿Roxanne, sabes quienes son los que están parados en la plaza? La verdad es que la forma en que están vestidos me causa bastante curiosidad" dijo mientras sonreía, pues él creía verdaderamente que pertenecían alguno de esos grupos de jóvenes que el calificaba como rebeldes sin educación. Roxanne empalideció y se vio bastante nerviosa, no le gustaba que gente extraña apareciera sin previo aviso, después de todo ella sabía todo lo que pasaba en el vecindario "No lo sé Edward, no creo conocerlos" dijo murmurado "Bueno no le des importancia, no creo que sea importante" dijo Edward mientras corría una gota de sudor por su frente. Entonces, se paró de su asiento de la cocina, y fue a la habitación de Tyler. Esta estaba adornada con un mural celeste que tenía estrellas y cohetes, cerca de la ventana se encontraba una pequeña cuna donde dormía un bebe plácidamente. "Nos vemos luego Tyler, duerme bien" murmuró el señor Croxford.

Mientras caminaba hacia el llavero para tomar las llaves del auto se le notaba extremadamente cansado y el sudor ya cubría toda su frente, "Vaya creo que este calor endemoniado está causando estragos conmigo" dijo al aire. Tomó las llaves y se subió al auto. Mientras salía de la casa en dirección a la Bolsa de Metales, miró por la ventana lateral con expresión curiosa a los hombres que estaban en la plaza y notó como las miradas de los hombres de negro lo seguían, sin embargo, estos no se movieron de su lugar, "Vagos…" pensó y continuó sin darle mayor importancia al asunto.

Cuando el Señor Croxford se perdió de la vista, aparecieron más hombres vestidos con el mismo uniforme, y se acercaron a aquel que estaba vigilando la casa de los Croxford. Era un grupo de diez personas, todos vestidos con la misma túnica negra, la única era la diferencia de las formas de una insignia que se ubicaba en el pecho de cada uno de ellos.

"El mecanismo está funcionando correctamente comandante Dismore, sus niveles de energía han bajado considerablemente" dijo una mujer al hombre que se encontraba viendo la casa de los Croxford fijamente.

"Buen trabajo teniente Edkins, vaya a informar a Earwood para que inicien siguiente fase del plan con el escuadrón ubicado en la Bolsa de Metales" dijo el comandante en tono rasposo.

"Entendido comandante, lo haré ahora mismo" dijo la teniente contestó de forma enérgica.

El comandante era una persona bastante alta con cabello marrón claro, ojos color café oscuro tan oscuros que a simple vista parecían negros y unas ojeras bastante marcadas lo que provocó que comenzaran a decirle "El sonámbulo" a sus espaldas pues, era conocido por ser capaz de pasar varios días sin dormir a costa de completar una misión. La teniente era una persona de una estatura mediana, en comparación al comandante. Poseía un largo cabello rubio que le llegaba hasta la cintura y ojos de color verde, tenía una expresión alegre y una gran sonrisa que cautivaba a la mayoría de sus compañeros, que usualmente olvidaban que era la teniente del escuadrón por la gran empatía que poseía su voz.

Terminada la conversación con el comandante, la Teniente Edkins, a la cual se le veía con una gran sonrisa, fue caminando rápidamente hacia un hombre con un una máscara negra que cubría la parte inferior de su rostro, vestido con el uniforme y una insignia con forma de rayo en el pecho. Este hombre era Johan Earwood y era apodado como "Sombra" por sus compañeros, debido a la facilidad que él poseía con la magia de transmutación, pudiendo incluso convertirse a él mismo en gas para poder viajar a grandes velocidades, lo cual era un hecho impresionante puesto que nadie en el ejército podía lograrlo.

"Sombra, Avisa al equipo de asalto que es hora de comenzar la siguiente fase del plan" dijo en tono tajante Edkins.

"Entendido teniente" dijo Sombra en tono cansino.

Entonces, haciendo un movimiento con las manos, comenzó a dibujar un símbolo en el aire, los dedos del hombre enmascarado comenzaron a dejar un trazo color violeta. Con este, Sombra dibujó un símbolo el cual era una especie de círculo con inscripciones alrededor. Cuando terminó de dibujar este círculo lentamente el cuerpo del hombre se fue haciendo gaseoso, como una nube, hasta desaparecer por completo. "Nunca me canso de ver a este hombre en acción" suspiró sonriendo la teniente.

Sombra se desplazó velozmente por el aire hasta llegar a la bolsa de metales. Al llegar buscó un lugar oculto para que nadie notara su materialización frente al gran edificio de la bolsa de metales, específicamente en Finsbury Square Garden. Una vez materializado caminó hacia el grupo de personas uniformadas que se encontraban en la entrada del edificio, eran seis personas todas vestidas con los mismos uniformes negros y tenían la misma insignia de rayo que Sombra.

"Teniente Earwood, lo estábamos esperando" dijo un hombre de cabello negro y ojos violeta

"¿Cuáles son nuestras ordenes, señor?" prosiguió el mismo hombre.

El teniente Earwood miró sin interés al entusiasmado soldado y dijo "McCormick, cállate por favor, ¿quieres que todos los que están alrededor se enteren de la operación?, estúpido" McCormick empalideció y bajó la mirada diciendo "Lo siento teniente". Sin cambiar su expresión, el teniente Earwood dibujo con su mano esta vez un símbolo de color verde que tenía forma de triángulo, preocupándose que nadie a excepción del grupo lo viera.

Al terminar el conjuro, todo alrededor quedó en silencio, y una pirámide de color verde limón que encerraba a todo el grupo se materializó. "Teniente, discúlpeme, ¿pero qué acaba de suceder?", preguntó tímidamente una mujer de baja estatura y cabello rojizo. Se notaba que estaba en su primera misión pues era muy joven, y actuaba de forma bastante nerviosa. Sin tomar mucha atención a la pregunta y con la misma expresión ausente, el teniente Earwood dijo en tono monótono "Esta es la pirámide del silencio. Este conjuro separa a las personas creando un espacio separado de la realidad, dependiendo de lo que estaban percibiendo en este momento, como nadie había notado que estábamos aquí solo nos encontramos nosotros. Ahora podemos hablar con tranquilidad" mientras decía esto fulminó con la mirada a McCormick y dijo sin expresividad "Es hora de comenzar la siguiente fase del plan, el mecanismo de Yamax está en acción y los niveles de energía de ese monstruo están al mínimo. Debemos extraer a Croxford del edificio y eliminarlo". Diciendo esto hizo otro gesto con las manos, la pirámide desapareció y se volvió a escuchar el sonido de la gente conversando alrededor y los coches circulando.

Sin esperar más el grupo comandado por el teniente Earwood entro al edificio de la Bolsa de Metales. La habitación principal del edificio era una gran circunferencia, de piso color azul verdoso y asientos color rojo que formaban otra circunferencia de tamaño menor al centro de la habitación dispuestos para que la gente descanse. En los muros figuraban unas pantallas que cubrían la extensión completa del muro en donde aparecían los valores de los distintos metales del mundo. Sin embargo , la habitación estaba vacía pero, no era que no hubiese nadie en la habitación, sino que se sentía como si repentinamente toda la gente que usualmente da vida al lugar hubiese repentinamente desaparecido. Se veían lápices, papeles, teléfonos descolgados, tal como si de un segundo a otro el sitio hubiera quedado vacío.

Earwood observaba con detención la situación, sin mostrar expresión alguna, cuando dijo sin ningún tipo de emoción en la voz "Probablemente esto es obra de Croxford, no esperaba que hiciera una movida tan drástica como consumir la existencia de todas estas personas" sin cambiar su tono de voz se dirigió a la mujer de cabello rojizo que se notaba trastornada por la escena que se desenvolvía frente a sus ojos "Meek, compórtate por favor eres ridícula, ahora creo que tú eres la mejor en identificación mágica, ¿podrías hacer tu trabajo?". Meek se enrojeció ante las palabras de Earwood y contesto de forma titubeante "Disculpe teniente, lo haré enseguida" frente a la respuesta Earwood fulminó con la mirada a Meek, pero se abstuvo de comentar. Enseguida Meek tomó una tiza del bolsillo de su uniforme, cerró los ojos y comenzó a murmurar unas palabras. A medida que continuaba iba hablando la tiza se iba tornando color celeste muy brillante. Al terminar el encantamiento sobre la tiza, comenzó a dibujar una circunferencia en el suelo, esta encerraba un triángulo y tenía unas inscripciones en un lenguaje ininteligible alrededor de la circunferencia. Al terminar de dibujar esta circunferencia en el lugar donde estaban parados, esta brillo fuertemente con el mismo color de la tiza emitiendo un haz de luz hacia el techo. De la misma manera Meek procedió a dibujar otra circunferencia mágica en el otro extremo de la habitación.

Al terminar, ambas circunferencias brillaron de forma aún más intensa y un haz de luz, similar a un rayo las conectó. Al conectarse, ambas circunferencias explotaron y una nube de polvo color celeste cubrió la habitación. Al terminar esto, Meek empalideció y dijo casi murmurando "Aún hay rastros de existencia humana, esto debe ser a que él que realizó el ritual de absorción no lo hizo de forma correcta, pues existen varios residuos de las personas que fueron consumidas" Al oír esto Earwood formó una sonrisa macabra y dijo sin mirar a Meek "Excelente, Croxford debe estar muy debilitado para tener que recurrir a este tipo de acciones". Cuando Earwood terminó de hablar Meek dijo de forma muy asustada "Teniente, detecté… otro tipo de magia… creo que estamos atrapados en este lugar, hay una barrera sobre todo el edificio que impide la entrada y salida de la gente". Cuando Meek terminó de decir esto, todo el grupo se asustó de gran manera, salvo Earwood que sin mostrar expresión alguna dijo "Es esperable esta situación, si yo estuviera en el lugar de Croxford hubiese hecho lo mismo, no querría que llegasen refuerzos, sin embargo, esto no altera el plan". Terminando de decir esto sin cambiar su tono de voz añadió "McCormick, Meek destruyan la barrera que esta sobre el edificio." Y mirando a los otros cuatro hombres dijo "Ustedes síganme iremos a buscar a Croxford, debe estar ansioso por conocernos".

El grupo de Earwood fue caminando lentamente hacia el lugar de las oficinas donde esperaban encontrar a Croxford. Mientras caminaban Earwood les dijo "Estén atentos, Croxford es astuto y puede emboscarnos en cualquier momento". Al terminar de decir esto llegaron a la puerta de una oficina la cual tenía una placa en la que se podía leer "Señor Croxford", habiendo leído esto, Earwood dijo "Estén preparados para lo peor". Uno de los hombres de Croxford intento abrir la puerta, sin embargo, esta se encontraba con llave, sin pensarlo demasiado tiempo el hombre, que estaba armado con una especie de guantes de metal, se concentró un momento y estos se tornaron color rojo y golpeó con todas sus fuerzas la puerta. Esta estalló en mil pedazos, las astillas estaban por todas partes y no quedó rastro de la puerta salvo la placa que cayó intacta al piso.

La oficina era bastante espaciosa tenía un escritorio en donde se podía ver algunos papeles con trabajo sin terminar. A cada costado del escritorio había maceteros con unas plantas bastante altas y tras este un gran ventanal que daba hacia la calle por la que se podía ver a los coches transitar de manera normal como si dentro del edificio no estuviese pasando nada fuera de lo ordinario. El piso era alfombrado y había un librero que contenía distintos textos sobre economía y finanzas. Sin embargo, Croxford no estaba en la habitación.

El hombre entró a la habitación sin preguntarle a Earwood qué hacer. Al entrar notó una nota sobre el escritorio de Croxford que decía

 _Estimados visitantes, lamento no poder atenderlos en este momento. Sé que es una falta de respeto por parte mía estar ausente cuando hay tan buena compañía para disfrutar me gustaría que pudiéramos jugar un poco, sin embargo, ya descubrí quiénes eran esos hombres de negro que estaban afuera de mi casa y porqué estaba tan cansado. Nuevamente me disculpo por mi falta de respeto._

 _Se despide afectuosamente,_

 _Edward_ _Frederic Croxford._

Al leer esto, el hombre dijo "Teniente Earwood, creo que Croxford ha escapado…" y justo cuando tomó la nota para mostrársela al teniente apareció, un sello color verde en el suelo y lazos mágicos del mismo color atraparon al hombre que rompió la puerta. En ese momento el hombre gritó fuertemente de dolor y un resplandor verde cubrió todo su cuerpo. En eso, apareció Croxford en frente de ellos y dijo en tono despectivo con una sonrisa que hacía que la cicatriz en su cara se tornara marcada "Vaya Vaya, que tenemos aquí, un pobre corderito". En esto Croxford estiró su brazo con la mano abierta hacia el hombre que estaba atrapado por el encantamiento y dijo "Tenemos encantamientos de aumento… mucha fuerza vital… que combinado con la energía que he obtenido será suficiente para escapar exitosamente… Ah te llamas James Crawley, será útil cuando escape".

Diciendo esto cerró su puño y el sello estalló, los hombres que acompañaban a Earwood se cubrieron tras la muralla exterior de la oficina, sin embargo, Earwood no se movió. Cuando el resplandor finalizó, no se podía ver a Croxford por ninguna parte y uno de los hombres que acompañaba a Earwood preguntó de forma exaltada y jadeando "Teniente, ¿dónde está ese demonio?" sin prestarle atención al asustado acompañante Earwood apuntó hacia el hombre que había roto la puerta y dijo "Ahí está, Grey, él es el nuevo Croxford". Y diciendo esto Grey observó como el color del cabello del hombre cambiaba de color y se volvía color plata y aparecía la misma cicatriz que tenía anteriormente en la cara de James. Cuando terminó la transformación, el selló desapareció y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Croxford se ubicó tras Gray y dijo "Veamos que puede hacer este nuevo cuerpo", sin utilizar demasiada concentración Croxford utilizó el mismo encantamiento que hace un rato James había usado para romper la puerta, pero esta vez, rayos color negro y plata comenzaron a cubrir los guantes los que a su vez emitían una sustancia negra gaseosa. Instantáneamente, Croxford sin realizar un mayor esfuerzo y con cara aburrida lanzó un golpe a la espalda de Grey y este salió volando por los aires hasta estrellarse contra el estante de libros. Este cayó al suelo aplastando a Grey y sangre comenzó a escurrir por el suelo. Luego, Croxford con una sonrisa en su cara por sus nuevos poderes se desvaneció y apareció frente a los otros dos hombres de Earwood, que se encontraban en el pasillo, y lanzo un golpe con todas sus fuerzas en dirección al más cercano a la puerta, cuando el golpe alcanzo al hombre este salió disparado en dirección al otro hombre, en un instante la espalda del hombre que había golpeado Croxford se estrelló contra el segundo hombre y ambos volaron en dirección al muro donde el pasillo terminaba, el muro se rompió dejando ver una parte de un baño y escombros cayeron sobre ellos. En esto Croxford dijo con aire petulante "Ahora si estamos solos, podemos comenzar cuando quieras mi querido amigo".

Earwood sin decir nada con la misma mirada sin expresión estiró sus manos, estas se tornaron color violeta, y aparecieron dos dagas que emitían un aura violeta, haciendo esto desvaneció su cuerpo y voló rápidamente detrás de Croxford. Rápidamente lo atacó, intentando cortar de adentro hacia afuera la espalda de Croxford. Sin embargo, antes de que lo alcanzara Croxford dio un gran salto hacia adelante haciendo que Earwood rasgara solamente aire y en esto Croxford dijo confiadamente mientras sonreía macabramente "Estimado Teniente… Earwood… ¿Cierto?, es poco caballero atacar por la espalda, no me da posibilidad a mí de defenderme", Cuando termino de hablar Earwood chisto mientras miraba fijamente a Croxford para no perderlo de vista, sabía que era un rival formidable y que no tenía espacio para errores, después de todo, el teniente Earwood jamás había fallado una misión y debía eliminar a Croxford en el lugar. Entonces Earwood dijo a Croxford sin ningún tipo de expresión "Antes de eliminarte quiero saber una cosa, qué rango ocupas tu dentro de tú ejército". Croxford sonrío y dijo "Que bueno que lo preguntes porque serás derrotado por el General del ejército, pero prefiero que me digan Emperador de las fuerzas subterráneas". Cuando terminó de decir esto, Croxford pronunció unas palabras complicadas y sus piernas comenzaron a emitir la misma aura que sus guantes y se lanzó en contra de Earwood con todas sus fuerzas lanzando un golpe ocupando la fuerza del impulso inicial. El ataque de Croxford fue tan veloz que Earwood solo pudo contenerlo haciendo un bloqueo con sus dagas y salió disparado en contra de la muralla, la cual atravesó terminando en la oficina vecina a la de Croxford. Mientras el teniente Earwood volaba, antes de impactar contra la muralla utilizó un encantamiento de aumento para, incrementar la resistencia de su cuerpo y poder resistir el choque con la muralla, su cuerpo comenzó a emitir un fuerte color rojo. Cuando Earwood se estrelló contra el muro cayó al suelo, pero recibió leves daños, su túnica se rasgó y por su frente corría una gota de sangre. Entonces Croxford dijo sarcásticamente mientras reía "Que rápido eres, tus hombres no tuvieron ninguna oportunidad en contra de ese golpe."

Sin embargo, cuando terminó de decir esto se percató que mientras él hablaba, Earwood había lanzado un encantamiento para paralizarlo, como estaba desprevenido, Earwood acertó el encantamiento y Croxford quedo paralizado. Apresuradamente, Earwood atacó con una rápida ráfaga de estocadas a Croxford las cuales acertaron, y comenzó a salir sangre desde los lugares en donde penetraron las dagas. Frente a esto Croxford, pronunció las siguientes palabras en tono concentrado "Effectum perficere carmine iam hostis" e instantáneamente Croxford pudo moverse hacia atrás esquivando las últimas estocadas.

Cuando Croxford recobro su compostura después de escapar del encantamiento de parálisis, notó que la barrera que él había puesto alrededor del edificio se había desvanecido y una gota de sangre corrió por su frente mientras fruncía el ceño, en esto Croxford lanzó una fuerte patada en contra de Earwood, el cual este bloqueo con dificultad. Aprovechando el aturdimiento de Earwood al recibir el golpe Croxford lo pateó con su otra pierna con todas sus fuerzas. Earwood se estrelló en contra el escritorio de la oficina adyacente a la de Croxford. En el instante que Earwood salió volando Croxford sintió que más enemigos se aproximaban para combatir contra él. Sabiendo que no estaba en condiciones para derrotar a Earwood y sus refuerzos, aprovechó para transformarse en una ráfaga negra y rompiendo la ventana salió volando escapando de la situación.

En ese entonces, Meek y McCormick entraron en lo que quedaba de la oficina de Croxford. Había escombros de murallas por todas partes y no quedaban rastros de los muebles que originalmente adornaban el lugar de trabajo de Croxford. Meek preocupadamente se acercó a Earwood. Pudo ver que varias de sus costillas estaban quebradas y que todo su uniforme estaba ensangrentado, su brazo izquierdo estaba totalmente quebrado, pero estaba consiente. Entonces, Earwood con su característico tono de voz dijo "Meek informa al comandante Dismore que la misión falló, Croxford escapo muy dañado pero, no tardará en recuperarse… el desgraciado asumió la forma de James Crawley, todos mis hombres fueron eliminados…". La cara de Meek se desfiguró al oír estas palabras y mirando alrededor noto un brazo que estaba bajo los escombros del librero y en el suelo una gran posa de sangre, ella sabía lo que significaba. Al fin logró comprender la fuerza del enemigo con el que estaban luchando, y entonces lágrimas se escaparon de sus hermosos ojos color ámbar, después de todo había perdido a sus amigos del escuadrón de una forma terrible.

Entonces en la misma habitación, Meek dibujó con su mano, en el aire, un círculo que encerraba un rombo con la mano y dijo con voz triste "Comandante Dismore, comandante Dismore, me escucha" luego de un rato se escuchó una voz cuyo origen era el sello que había dibujado la soldado y que se asemejaba a la del comandante Dismore pero con una fuerte reverberación que decía

"Fuerte y claro Meek, cual es el estado de la misión" dijo la voz.

"Fallida… con cuatro perdidas por nuestra parte" dijo titubeante Meek

"¿Y Croxford?" dijo Dismore a través del encantamiento.

"Escapó con varias heridas… y asumió la forma de James Crawley" dijo Meek gimiendo.

"Maldición… subestimamos al bastardo, procederemos con el plan como teníamos planeado, después de todo que Croxford haya huido no es el peor resultado de todos" dijo Dismore con un tono agresivo en su voz.

"Entendido comandante…, necesitamos transporte acá la vida de Earwood pende de un hilo está gravemente herido y creo que debemos enterrar a nuestros soldados caídos en batalla" dijo Meek calmadamente.

"Tienes toda la razón Meek, los refuerzos ya debieron haber llegado, restauren el lugar para que nadie se entere de lo que acaba de suceder hoy los médicos llegaran dentro de poco para atender a los heridos" dijo Dismore de forma tranquila.

Entonces, Dismore y sus hombres, que no se habían movido de la plaza caminaron hacia la entrada de la casa de Croxford. Cuando todos llegaron Dismore dijo de forma tajante

"Entramos, dormimos al humano, borramos toda memoria que tenga que ver con Croxford o la magia y actuamos sobre el niño".

"Pero comandante, borrar todo conocimiento de la magia a uno de los nuestros es algo inmoral de hacer" dijo con tono preocupado Edkins.

"En el minuto que ese monstruo entro a la vida de esa mujer dejo de ser una de nosotros, no quiero más comentarios sobre mis órdenes, son absolutas" dijo agresivamente Dismore.

"Si comandante" respondieron con voz clara y fuerte al unísono todos los hombres que estaban en el grupo.

Entonces Dismore de una patada rompió la puerta de la casa y entraron. Apenas entraron paso zumbando por el costado izquierdo del comandante un rayo eléctrico y golpeo a uno de los hombres del escuadrón dejándolo aturdido, en eso subió la mirada y con una expresión que revelaba una gran furia vio como la señora Croxford huía al segundo piso de la casa. Entonces estiró la mano derecha y después de unos segundos el suelo del segundo piso se comenzó a tornar gaseoso y Roxanne cayó fuertemente al primer piso, entonces Dismore estiró su otro brazo y formo una esfera con sus dos manos y el gas comenzó a rodear a la señora Croxford la que luego de unos segundos cayó dormida. Cuando esta se desplomó en el suelo Dismore sonrió y dijo

"Yo me ocuparé de su memoria, Edkins… ve a la habitación del niño y procede según lo planeado"

"Sí señor" dijo Edkins tajantemente.

Cuando Edkins entro a la habitación, miro a su alrededor y vio lo bien adornada que estaba esta. Entonces, caminando lentamente se acercó al niño el cual dormía plácidamente, como si no se hubiera percatado de la conmoción que ocurrió hace unos instantes dentro de la casa. Mientras miraba al niño Edkins sintió compasión por este, después de todo, él era solo un niño y había quedado huérfano. Sin embargo, en ese mismo instante recordó las palabras del comandante y sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Edkins tomó un poco de la saliva del niño y murmurando unas palabras esta se tornó color zafiro y comenzó a dibujar un circulo con complicados patrones dentro de este en su pecho, a medida que iba trazando las distintas partes del dibujo iba pronunciado en forma entonada casi como si estuviera incitando a una serpiente el encantamiento, pero la pena se la carcomía por dentro. Cuando termino el círculo desapareció y el niño siguió durmiendo tranquilamente.

Cuando salió de la habitación Dismore dijo con tono preocupado

"¿El encantamiento resultó correctamente, Edkins? Noté que unas palabras estaban fuera de tono"

"No comandante, creo que escuchó mal, el encantamiento se ejecutó de forma correcta" dijo tristemente la teniente Edkins.

"Excelente, mis felicitaciones teniente, es uno de los rituales más difíciles de realizar" dijo amistosamente Dismore y agregó "Lleva al niño al orfanato de San Bruto, será mejor que viva alejado de nuestra sociedad hasta que tenga la edad correspondiente"

"Si mi comandante" dijo Edkins titubeando, lo haré enseguida.

Entonces, Edkins tomo al niño y subió a una motocicleta de color negro con la insignia que tenían los soldados, que estaba estacionada en la plaza. Puso al niño en el canasto de esta y se perdió de la vista.


	2. El orfanato

Capítulo 2 – El orfanato

"¡Despierta maldito holgazán!" se escuchaba mientras alguien golpeaba frenéticamente una puerta de madera algo podrida. Mientras esto ocurría un niño se retorcía dentro de las sabanas de su cama y con voz algo dormida contestó "Ya señora Matson iré enseguida". Entonces, el niño pateó las sabanas y se pudo ver una cabellera de color negro algo larga que tenía un mechón color plata hecho una trenza ubicado bajo la oreja. Cuando bajó de la cama se pudo ver un muchacho adolescente de unos trece años vestido con un pijama con varios agujeros, de color gris y muy sucio. El muchacho bostezó intensamente y abrió sus ojos. Estos eran color verde esmeralda y poseía un rostro con facciones muy elegantes. Lentamente fue hacia una cómoda que se ubicaba en el otro extremo de la habitación y mientras caminaba pensaba "No me ducharé hoy, así no me golpearán de nuevo esos bastardos" y rápidamente abrió su cómoda donde se podían apreciar dos piezas de ropa interior, una remera bastante gastada, unos pantalones azules, que tenían un tinte color café por la tierra que ellos acumulaban y un par de zapatillas gastadas blancas que ya parecían color gris de lo sucias que estaban.

El muchacho se vistió rápidamente y echo un vistazo a su habitación con mirada triste y desganada. La habitación era de madera, no poseía ningún tipo de adorno, y cuando alguien caminaba las maderas crujían fuertemente por lo gastadas que estaban. Sobre la cama había una ventana que daba a un patio de tierra con un par de árboles sin hojas.

Entonces, el muchacho abrió la puerta, esta daba a un pasillo también de madera y al final de este se podían ver unas escaleras. Rápidamente el niño bajó las escaleras y llegó a una habitación también de madera y pobremente iluminada que poseía un par de sillones algo rotos y una gran mesa en donde se podían sentar alrededor de treinta personas. Entonces el niño escuchó que otro muchacho desde la cocina le decía de forma preocupada:

"Tyler apresúrate, llegas tarde para ayudar a preparar el desayuno".

"Perdóname Carl, es que me había quedado dormido y no tenía mi despertador porque Peter y Tom, pensaron que sería una fantástica idea ver como la señora Matson me castigaba por despertar tarde" dijo Tyler con voz agitada.

"Ponte a trabajar ahora, quizás así terminamos rápido para que la señora Matson no te castigue" dijo con tono empático Carl.

Carl era un muchacho de estatura más bien baja, poseía un cabello color escarlata, ojos azules intensos y una amistosa sonrisa. Estaba vestido con una remera color verde, bastante limpia según Tyler, unos pantalones grises que él había encontrado tirados en la calle la semana pasada y unas zapatillas que al parecer su vida útil había expirado hace bastante tiempo.

Entonces apresuradamente Tyler fue a tomar los huevos que se encontraban en un roñoso y oxidado refrigerador que prácticamente ya ni enfriaba los alimentos, por lo que muchas veces los niños tenían que comer comidas podridas. Y se acercó a un horno esquivando a Carl que estaba preparando el agua caliente para el té.

La cocina era más bien de tamaño pequeño, tenía poco espacio para más personas además de los niños que estaban preparando el desayuno. Había un horno con varias manchas de grasa, que hacía ruido cada vez que se abría y solo funcionaba un solo quemador de los cuatro que poseía. Cuando Tyler llegó al horno, sacó de la cómoda del lado derecho un sartén que no había sido limpiado hace ya varios usos. Y encendiendo el quemador con un fosforo cocinó los huevos. Mientras cocinaba entró la señora Matson.

Ella era una mujer bien robusta que utilizaba una apretada chaqueta color azul oscuro con una falda del mismo color. Sus piernas estaban sin depilar y eran bastante anchas. Tenía unos tobillos muy gruesos que rebosaban y unos tacones negros que utilizaba a presión. Estos parecían casi como que en cualquier momento fueran a explotar. Su cara era bastante circular tenía una papada que cubría todo su cuello casi como que su cuello y cara fueran uno solo. Ella tenía ojos color café, una cara muy sudorosa y un cabello color negro brillante que parecía como si no se hubiera lavado en meses, hecho un moño.

Entonces, vio que Tyler no había puesto aceite a los huevos lo que la enfureció y dijo con voz fuerte "Maldito, además de levantarte tarde no haces las cosas como corresponden, quien crees que después tiene que lavar el sartén" y al terminar de decir esto le pego una cachetada que resonó por toda la cocina y el comedor. Entonces Tyler furioso contestó "Pues creo que nosotros porque usted solo ve la telenovela sin importarle lo que nos ocurra a nosotros". Al oír esto la señora Matson perdió su compostura y dijo "Muy bien pequeño renacuajo, te quiero ver en mi oficina a las siete de la tarde y ya vamos a ver si no soy capaz de hacer nada más que ver la telenovela". Entonces la señora Matson se retiró y un ambiente bastante denso se comenzó a sentir en la cocina.

"Porqué tuviste que contestarle Tyler, sabes que nos odia" dijo Carl con tono preocupado

"No solo nos odia a nosotros, sino que a todos los niños, como quisiera que le sucediera algo terrible a esa marmota" dijo a regañadientes Tyler. Mientras decía esto fue a buscar unos platos con los bordes todos rotos para ponerlos en la mesa y dijo "Carl puedes terminar de cocinar iré a poner la mesa".

Entonces, Tyler salió de la cocina y fue caminando a la mesa. Mientras iba poniendo los platos sobre la mesa un niño algo escueto se acercó y le dijo "Tyler, tranquilo yo quemé ayer el pan, solo recibirás unos cuantos golpes" y sin responder Tyler miro fijamente al niño con una expresión entre agradecimiento y enojo, mientras pensaba "Esa marmota nos está volviendo a todos locos, este pobre cree que es normal que nos golpeen por quemar la comida cuando ni siquiera nos ha enseñado a cocinar".

Cuando Tyler terminó de poner la mesa Carl se acercó con parte de la comida y en varios viajes entre la cocina y el comedor fue llenando los platos. Finalmente fue a buscar una tetera y una caja de madera que en su interior contenía varias bolsitas de té. La puso sobre la mesa y con un fuerte grito llamó a los demás niños que estaban en la sala a tomar desayuno. Todos ordenadamente fueron llenando los asientos de la mesa, cuando apareció un niño más bien alto, bastante fornido, que se notaba que la pubertad lo había alcanzado prematuramente. Tenía varias espinillas por toda su cara y unos pequeños cañones de barba color rubia al igual que su cabello y ojos color azul. Este se acercó a Tyler y le dijo "Vaya, lograste terminar el desayuno a tiempo" sarcásticamente.

"Hubiera terminado antes y no me hubieran castigado si tú y Tom no hubieran roto mi despertador" dijo Tyler agresivamente.

Sin contestar Peter empuño su mano y golpeó a Tyler en el estómago. Mientras Tyler caía al suelo por el dolor y la falta de aire Peter dijo de forma tajante "Cuidado con el tono de voz princesita plateada no vaya ser que puedas perder algo más que tu despertador la próxima vez" y se sentó en la mesa.

Tras el golpe, el desayuno transcurrió sin mayores eventos. Al terminar, Tyler se levantó feliz de la mesa pues no debía lavar los platos del desayuno hoy y fue corriendo hacia una puerta que estaba en la parte trasera del comedor que daba hacia el patio. Entonces abrió la puerta y trepó uno de los arboles más lejanos a esta, pues sabía que Tom y Peter iban a atormentar a los demás niños para su entretención.

Desde el árbol observó como los demás niños salían por la roñosa puerta al patio a jugar, entonces de repente apareció Peter acompañado de un muchacho bastante gordo tanto, que sus mejillas hacían que sus ojos fueran rasgados, tenía cabello corto de color café oscuro, casi negro y estaba vestido con una remera negra con varias manchas de comida y unos pantalones que Tyler estaba seguro que le quedaban pequeños por lo marcado se le notaba la cintura y el trasero. Este era el amigo de todas las fechorías de Peter, Tom. Entonces, Tyler, vio como Tom tomaba firmemente a un niño, que estaba jugando con un coche de juguete, para que no se escapara mientras Peter lo golpeaba en el estómago, como si fuera un saco de boxeo. "Habrán sido 63 veces, perdí la cuenta", pensó Tyler mientras deseaba ser más fuerte para ponerlos en su lugar, después de todo, él había sido varias veces el saco de boxeo de estos matones. Al terminar de golpearlo, Tom lo soltó y el muchacho se desplomó en el suelo con hecho una bolita, con las manos ubicadas sobre su estómago y una expresión que indicaba una angustia severa. Entonces Peter tomó su juguete y se lo guardó en el bolsillo diciendo "Gracias por tu generosidad" mientras reía fuertemente.

Luego, los matones miraron a Carl y la escena se volvió a repetir, Tom lo afirmaba mientras Peter lo golpeaba. Mientras esto sucedía Tyler, desfiguró su rostro de rabia y fue a encarar a los matones. Cuando se acercó los demás muchachos que observaban como Tom y Peter golpeaban a Carl se alejaron y formaron un circulo alrededor de Tyler, Carl, Tom y Peter. Entonces Tyler, sumido en furia, sintió que una ráfaga de viento cálido acariciaba su cabello agitando su trenza de color plata, pero no le dio importancia.

"Pueden dejarnos tranquilos estamos cansados de sus fechorías par de pasteles rellenos de atún podrido" dijo agresivamente Tyler.

"Qué dijiste pequeña rata" dijo con voz fuerte Tom.

"Lo que oíste canica" dijo sonriendo sínicamente Tyler.

Entonces Tom soltó a Carl y lo tiró al suelo, al aterrizar este tosió y escupió un poco de sangre, pero no se movió. Luego, Tom, al tomar a Tyler, sintió un impulso eléctrico, pero no lo suficientemente fuerte como para que lo soltara. Y dijo "No sé qué hiciste Croxford, pero esa electricidad no hará que te suelte". Tyler que también sintió esto, no sabía que pasaba. Pensó que podría ser estática, pero el viento cálido que corría lo hacía dudar de que fuera así. Algo extraño estaba sucediendo pensaba. Entonces, Peter, tomó una roca del piso y golpeó a Tyler fuertemente con ella, sin embargo, antes del golpe sintió un calor en su cabeza, y cayó al piso consiente. No sabía cómo, el golpe no le había dolido lo que el sonido le había indicado, incluso se había dado cuenta que la roca se había trizado. Por lo bajo debería estar inconsciente. Entonces, Tyler decidió no moverse y aparentar estar aturdido para que los matones se fueran. Luego de un par de minutos Peter dijo "Para que vean que le sucede a los que intentan entrometerse en nuestros asuntos" y mientras ambos reían entraron al edificio de nuevo.

Los demás niños que contemplaban la escena estaban atónitos, era la primera vez que el par de matones se comportaban de forma tan violenta. Y frente a esto silenciosamente fueron entrando uno por uno al edificio, mientras que el último llevaba al primer niño que fue golpeado adentro. No se acercaron a Tyler y Carl pues, pensaban que podían enojar a Peter y Tom si los ayudaban. Y mientras entraban miraban con angustia al par de amigos que yacían en el suelo.

Cuando se alejaron, Tyler murmuró "Carl te encuentras bien"

"¡¿Estas vivo?! Esto es sorprendente, Tyler" dijo Carl agónicamente mientras esbozaba una sonrisa

"Creo que soy un mago… ojala fuera así, podría salvarnos a todos de este lugar" dijo entre risas Tyler y entonces tosió fuertemente.

"Sabes que esas cosas no existen Tyler" dijo Carl riendo también

"Lo sé pero déjame soñar un poco Carl ya tenemos que ir a la escuela apúrate, imagínate si citan a la señora Matson porque llegamos tarde"

Al oír esto un escalofrío corrió por la espalda de Carl y dijo

"No me gustaría sufrir las consecuencias de eso" de forma preocupada.

Entonces poniéndose de pie lentamente, se miraron sin decirse nada y fueron corriendo cada uno a sus habitaciones a tomar sus mochilas y salir en dirección a la escuela.

Cuando Tyler llegó a su habitación, se sorprendió por encontrar todas sus cosas pues esperaba que Peter o Tom le escondieran algo, como lo hacían usualmente. "Deben haber tenido suficiente con lo de recién" pensó Tyler. Entonces tomó un cuaderno negro bastante gastado, un lápiz bien mordisqueado y los puso adentro de su mochila, si es que se podía llamar así, pues era más bien una especie de saco que tenía un cordel para cerrar la parte superior.

Entonces Tyler bajo corriendo las escaleras gritando fuertemente "Carl nos vemos en la escuela, no puedo esperarte". Y salió rumbo a la escuela manteniendo el ritmo de trote.

La escuela quedaba relativamente cerca del orfanato, 20 minutos caminando aproximadamente. Pero para Tyler, si corría a su máxima velocidad, demoraba unos 15 minutos. Lo cual, era suficiente para llegar sin tener que atrasarse. Entonces, Tyler sabiendo que tenía que hacer su mejor esfuerzo para llegar a tiempo comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas. Sentía que algunas personas lo miraban, pero estaba tan preocupado por llegar a tiempo que no le dio importancia. Luego de 10 minutos logró llegar a la entrada de la escuela, "Vaya que he corrido velozmente hoy, creo que es mi nuevo record" murmuraba para sí mismo mientras sonreía.

La entrada de la escuela tenía un brillante césped muy verdoso, por cuyo centro pasaba un camino de cemento que conectaba con la calzada de la calle. Pequeños arbustos con formas redondas adornaban este camino y había unos banderines con la insignia de la escuela a los costados de este. La escuela tenía de una arquitectura más bien moderna, su fachada era blanca y se podían ver las diferentes salas de clase a través de las ventanas que tenía esta. En el centro se ubicaba una pequeña pero ancha escalinata que daba a una gran entrada. Y sobre esta había un gran letrero que decía "Escuela pública de Kennington".

Tyler apresuradamente corrió por el camino y subió la escalinata para poder entrar a la escuela. Sabía que debía ser veloz le quedaba poco tiempo antes que el profesor encargado considerara que había llegado tarde. Cuando entró corrió por el pasillo central, en donde se podían apreciar varias vitrinas con los trofeos que habían ganado los alumnos de la escuela. El piso tenia baldosas color rojo oscuro y las murallas eran de color beige. Había una gran escalera que daba al segundo piso y varios pasillos que llevaban a los distintos salones de la escuela.

Tyler subió apresuradamente la escalera de mármol blanco, para llegar a su salón. El segundo piso era más bien un gran pasillo en donde a un costado habían varios ventanales que daban hacia la fachada de la escuela y al otro costado se encontraban los salones. Entonces Tyler corrió hasta llegar a una puerta que tenía una placa que decía "7-B", y abrió la puerta fuertemente. Debido al ruido que provocó esto todos sus compañeros lo miraron por unos instantes y siguieron su conversación de forma relajada pues el profesor encargado aún no había llegado. "Lo logré" murmuró Tyler jadeando, y se acercó a su puesto, que se encontraba al otro extremo de la sala pegado a la ventana, lentamente y se desplomó sobre la silla.

La sala tenía 40 puestos, ubicados en cinco filas de ocho puestos cada uno desde la ventana hacia la puerta. El suelo era de baldosas color blanco y los muros color beige. Al frente de la sala se encontraba una gran pizarra y un escritorio, ubicado al centro, un tanto más grande donde el profesor de turno podía dejar su material para realizar la clase.

Entonces, cuando Tyler se sentó una chica de cabello rubio rizado y ojos verdes se acercó a Tyler y le dijo con tono preocupado

"Tyler al fin llegaste pensé que te había pasado algo"

"Hola Selena, Tuvimos un pequeño encontrón con nuestros ballenatos favoritos en la mañana" dijo Tyler sonriendo

"Esos tarados tienen dos años más que nosotros y aún están en cuarto grado" dijo Selena como con un dejo de enojo en la voz.

"Bueno si todos sabemos que serán delincuentes en un futuro bastante cercano" rió Tyler pensando lo fantástico que sería ir a visitar a la cárcel a Peter y Tom.

Selena era una chica un poco más baja que Tyler, con una sonrisa bastante alegre que siempre transmitía felicidad a los que la rodeaban. Poseía en su voz un dejo de entusiasmo que contagiaba al resto. Estaba vestida con jeans azules y un buzo con capucha de color verde bastante ancho, pero que sin embargo le asentaba muy bien. Era una chica delicada, que disfrutaba de las cosas simples como un buen paseo por un parque o una tarde de lectura frente a una chimenea.

Entonces parecía que Selena iba a decirle algo más a Tyler, cuando repentinamente entró el profesor a la sala y todo el murmullo de las distintas conversaciones que se estaban llevando a cabo cesaron. Selena fue rápidamente a sentarse a su escritorio ubicado a la derecha de Tyler. Entonces, el profesor comenzó a pasar la asistencia.

"Adams" dijo de forma seria el profesor.

"Presente profesor" respondió desganado un chico de cabello negro sentado en la parte delantera.

"Bletchley" continuó el profesor sin variar su tono.

Nadie respondió, "Ah este muchacho reprobará por inasistencia" murmuró el profesor y continuó con la lista de la misma forma hasta llegar a Croxford.

"Croxford" dijo el profesor

"Presente profesor" dijo Tyler sonriéndole.

"Vaya, lograste llegar a tiempo si llegabas tarde una vez más iba a llamar a la señora Matson" dijo el profesor sin cambiar su tono.

Tyler sonrió y el profesor continuó pasando la asistencia. Cuando Selena respondió presente se acercó a Tyler y le preguntó murmurando

"¿Qué pasó con Carl?" con tono preocupado.

"Qué acaso no ha llegado" murmuró sorprendido Tyler

"Por qué no miras alrededor" dijo con tono enojado Selena.

Entonces la vista de Tyler fue directamente hacia el asiento de Carl, estaba vacío. No lo podía creer Carl debería haber salido un par de minutos después de él. Sin embargo, no estaba ahí que habrá pasado, tendría que esperar hasta la tarde para saber que sucedió.

Entonces, Tyler escuchó decir al profesor, "Vaya parece que Carl no ha llegado qué extraño siempre es tan puntual".

El resto de la clase transcurrió normalmente, el profesor hacía su clase y el resto de la clase intentaba poner atención. Salvo Tyler, que dormía profundamente. Selena por su parte, que era un atado de nervios, intentaba despertar a Tyler sin obtener resultados. Además, quería poner atención y tomar los apuntes correspondientes. Sin embargo, no lograba encontrar la forma correcta de hacer ambos.

Cuando sonó la campana Tyler se despertó y miró hacia el lugar de Selena. Cuando logró enfocar su mirada, se dio cuenta que lo estaba mirando con el ceño bastante fruncido y un gesto que indicaba reprobación absoluta. Entonces Tyler dijo

"Vamos Selena si es solo una clase, además siempre tomas notas tu" de forma risueña.

"Eres un desastre Tyler, estarías en el mismo grado de Peter y Tom sin mis apuntes" dijo Selena con un tono entre enojo y reprobación

"Vamos Selena ya préstame tus apuntes para copiarlos" dijo Tyler mientras sonreía.

"Algún día no me tendrás a mí para que ponga atención en clases por ti" dijo Selena .

Entonces Selena le pasó su cuaderno a Tyler, este era rosado con stickers de ponnies arco iris sobre ellos. Estaba forrado y no tenía signos de daño en ninguna parte.

"Vaya, creo que este ponny de aquí es nuevo" dijo Tyler con un tono medio avergonzado.

"¡Ay! si, es el personaje nuevo de la serie" dijo entusiasmadamente Selena.

"Los ponnies… ¿mágicos?" dijo Tyler entre risas y con voz un tanto sarcástica.

"¡Encantadores! Y si no te gusta puedes devolverme mi cuaderno" dijo Selena de forma frustrada.

"No no, está bien… lo necesito" dijo Tyler riendo.

Ambos muchachos fueron al patio trasero de la escuela. Este quedaba en el primer piso bajando las escaleras. Era un patio más bien grande de maicillo que tenía una pequeña plaza en el centro con césped donde había varias banquetas para que los alumnos se sentaran. Había varios muchachos disfrutando de un intenso partido de fútbol en el sector izquierdo del patio y en la plaza había varios estudiantes conversando y disfrutando de su tiempo libre.

Al salir hacia el patio, Tyler fue corriendo hacia el partido de fútbol. Sin embargo, Selena rodando sus ojos tomo a Tyler del cuello de la remera. Cuando Selena hizo esto Tyler se ahorcó y tosió entonces dijo

"Hey Selena, ¿por qué hiciste eso?" dijo Tyler entre tosiendo y jadeando.

"Creo que tenemos que hablar de Carl" dijo Selena con frustración en su voz.

Tyler asintió y fueron a una banqueta que estaba sin gente en la plaza del centro del patio. Una vez sentados Selena miró fijamente a Tyler. Él sentía como si sus ojos verdes lo estuvieran analizando cada centímetro de su cuerpo y que ella podía leer su mente. Entonces Tyler dijo

"De acuerdo, De acuerdo te contaré lo que sucedió en la mañana" dijo Tyler de forma resignada.

Entonces, Tyler le contó como la señora Matson había castigado a Tyler para hoy en la tarde. Y lo que había sucedido en el patio instantes después de que acabara el desayuno. Sin embargo, Tyler omitió la parte cuando había sentido el viento cálido, la estática que había sentido y el calor en el cráneo previo al golpe con la roca.

"Vaya, esos dos se están poniendo cada vez más violentos. Sin embargo, hay algo que me sorprende, si entendí bien fuiste golpeado por una roca que se trizó, deberías estar en el hospital al menos" dijo Selena con una marcada preocupación en la voz.

"A no ser que… bueno no sé cómo explicarlo pero hace algunos días me sucedió algo extraño también" continuó diciendo Selena en un tono más bajo.

"Bueno, no fue nada terrible, no quería que mi hermana Elisa rayara mi cuaderno… pero lo hizo igual, entonces, estaba desesperada por sacar las rayas y no sabía qué hacer. Pero de repente, sentí como un escalofrío por mi muñeca y estas desaparecieron y el cuaderno quedo intacto"

"Me sucedió algo similar, sin embargo, no fue un escalofrío fue calor lo que sentí en la cabeza antes de recibir el golpe" dijo Tyler en forma dubitativa casi como si no creyera la conversación que ambos estaban llevando a cabo. Ambos habían experimentado un suceso similar de mucha extrañeza al cual no encontraban explicación alguna.

"Bueno pero… Carl… por qué no llego, dijiste que salió vivo de la situación" dijo Selena recuperando un poco la compostura.

"No lo sé por eso estaba tan sorprendido cuando no lo vi llegar" dijo Tyler con tono tajante "Espero que el par de gorilas no le hayan hecho nada" y al terminar de decir esto se empezó a preocupar por su amigo. Qué pasaría si las marmotas lo habían golpeado en su habitación, pensaba y entonces temió lo peor.

"Vamos juntos después de la escuela al orfanato para ver si Carl se encuentra bien" dijo Selena con voz muy agitada.

Entonces, al terminar de decir esto sonó la campana para el siguiente periodo y los niños fueron todos caminando lentamente para perder el mayor tiempo de clase posible, conversando alegremente de las distintas actividades que habían realizado durante el recreo.

El resto del día prosiguió tal como de costumbre. Tyler se dedicaba a holgazanear en cada clase sin prestar ningún tipo de atención, ya que sabía que Selena le prestaría todas sus notas al terminar la clase. Y para pasar el rato se dedicaba a dibujar, resolver los juegos del periódico o simplemente dormía. Selena por su parte intentaba que Tyler pusiera atención en clases sin mayor efecto. En el último periodo Tyler simplemente se durmió por completo y Selena, pese a sus constantes piquetes con los lápices, no pudo despertarlo.

Cuando sonó la campana del último periodo de clases todos los alumnos se fueron levantando desordenadamente y fueron saliendo de a poco de la sala, hasta que en ella solo quedaron Selena y Tyler. Entonces Selena, viendo que Tyler aún estaba somnoliento por la siesta que tomó en el último periodo de clases dijo de forma exasperada "Tyler, apresúrate toma tus cosas y vamos al orfanato".

Entonces, Tyler dio un enorme bostezo agitó fuertemente su cabeza y frunció el ceño y dijo de forma tajante "Si ese par de morsas le hizo algo a Carl, se las verán conmigo". Entonces Tyler tomó rápidamente sus cosas y junto a Selena fueron corriendo hacia el orfanato. Tyler al ser más rápido que Selena le comenzó a tomar ventaja, entonces Tyler miró hacia atrás y sonrió diciendo "vamos Selena, así no llegaremos nunca al orfanato". Entonces Selena de forma exasperada dijo "No es mi culpa, estoy corriendo lo más rápido que puedo" y Tyler se rió y bajo la velocidad.

Veinte minutos más tarde llegaron al orfanato. Por fuera, este era un edificio bastante antiguo, casi roñoso de madera. En el centro había una puerta de dos plazas, también de madera, cuyo pomo era de color naranjo pues estaba muy oxidado. Se podían observar ventanas que daban al interior del orfanato, sin embargo, no se podía observar nada por ellas pues dentro de las habitaciones estaba todo oscuro.

Tyler estaba un poco sudado pero no mostraba signos de cansancio. Sin embargo, Selena jadeaba intensamente y su cabellera, que estaba toda desordenada, cubría su rostro que estaba extremadamente mojado por el sudor. Entonces Selena dijo jadeando "Espérame…. Un… poco". Entonces Tyler lanzó una carcajada diciendo "Primera vez que corres tanto en tu vida" y Selena lo fulminó con la mirada.

Algunos minutos más tarde, cuando Selena se recompuso, entraron por la roñosa puerta de madera. Tyler empujó la puerta y esta chirrió fuertemente. Al entrar notaron que la habitación estaba oscura, algo extraño pues, siempre la señora Matson se preocupaba que la habitación de entrada luciera bien para dar buena impresión a la gente que visitaba el orfanato. Entonces, Tyler caminó lentamente viendo hacia todas partes con mirada penetrante hasta llegar a un interruptor el cual encendió.

La habitación notaba la misma la misma antigüedad que el resto del edificio. Según Tyler, estaba mucho mejor cuidada que el resto del lugar y era el único lugar al cual la señora Matson le interesaba que luciera bien. El living lucía bastante limpio. Había dos sillones y una pequeña mesa de madera al centro. Estos lucían bien cuidados, pues la señora Matson intentaba siempre causar una buena impresión a todas las visitas que entraban al orfanato.

Entonces Tyler gritó fuertemente "¿¡Carl estás ahí!?", nadie respondía. ¿¡Señora Matson!? Gritó nuevamente, sin obtener ninguna respuesta. ¿Peter?, ¿Tom? Dijo Tyler un poco más débil, sin mayor éxito. "Vaya Selena que extraño parece que no hay nadie, hicieron una expedición todos y no me avisaron vaya lote" dijo Tyler con una voz que tiritaba un poco. Selena sonrío, y miró hacia su alrededor y notó que habían muebles que según ella estaban mal ordenados. Entonces dijo, Tyler mira estos muebles no están ordenados de forma correcta los sillones no están alineados con la mesa de centro y hay un poco de suciedad en el suelo apuntando a polvo que se encontraba sobre la mesa.

"Vaya eso es extraño, la bruja nunca, pero nunca dejaría que la recepción se viera mal" dijo Tyler seriamente.

"Eso mismo creo yo, las primeras apariencias son lo que más importa" dijo Selena con el ceño fruncido.

Entonces ambos muchachos comenzaron a explorar la habitación. Selena comenzó examinando el suelo bajo la mesa, y Tyler se fue hacia el sector contrario de la entrada donde había una puerta que daba hacia el lugar donde usualmente se vivía en el orfanato.

Cuando Selena termino de examinar el área donde se encontraba la mesa, fue hacia un sillón que ella creía que estaba desalineado pues no estaba en posición paralela a la muralla. Y sobre este encontró rastros de cenizas. Entonces, una sensación de curiosidad invadió la mente de Selena y movió el sillón para examinar el piso. Cuando bajó la mirada Selena mostró una expresión de preocupación pues, encontró una quemadura circular en el suelo bajo el sillón más cercano a la entrada. Rápidamente se agachó, y acercando sus ojos verdes a una muesca redonda en la madera. Cuando la tocó noto que la madera estaba con brasas como si alguien le hubiera prendido fuego recientemente.

Entonces Selena, frunció el ceño y dijo de forma severa "Tyler mira lo que encontré". Tyler, que estaba viendo en las murallas si había algo extraño, se dio vuelta bruscamente y fue donde Selena frunció el ceño y dijo en un murmullo "Aún está ardiendo, sea lo que sea que haya pasado acá, fue reciente". Al terminar de decir esto Selena le dirigió la mirada con los ojos color esmeralda bien abiertos y totalmente tensa. Viendo a su amiga en estado de tensión Tyler dijo para calmarla mientras la sujetaba del antebrazo "Tranquila, no creo que haya pasado nada malo". Sin embargo, esto no era lo que pensaba Tyler, todo indicaba que algo fuera de lo normal había pasado.

Unos instantes después Tyler comenzó a caminar lentamente, estando muy alerta de sus alrededores, hacia la puerta que unía la sala de recepción con el lugar donde se habitaba en el orfanato. Con cuidado abrió la puerta preocupándose de siempre estar detrás de ella. Cuando estuvo completamente abierta, notó que no solamente la sala en la que se encontraban había sido alterada sino que al parecer el orfanato estaba verdaderamente vacío, pues todo el resto de las salas se encontraban con las luces apagadas.

Entonces, todos los músculos de Tyler se tensaron al ver que todo estaba oscuro y comenzó a gritar nuevamente "¡¿Carl, dónde estás?!". No había respuesta. Sin preocuparse de Selena, fue corriendo por la escalera hacia la habitación de Carl. Abrió de un portazo, la habitación estaba ordenada, pero al igual que la sala de recepción, la forma en que estaba ordenada no era natural. Los muebles no iban en los lugares que Carl los pondría, la cómoda que se usaba para guardar la ropa no estaba alineada con la muralla, como si alguien hubiese querido ordenar algo de forma apresurada.

Selena que notó como Tyler subió también de forma apresurada y llegó a la habitación donde estaba Tyler y dijo "Vaya que desastre, Carl no es así de desordenado, alguien estuvo aquí". Tyler aún en estado de shock, sin prestarle atención a Selena fue hacia la cómoda e intentó moverla sin mayores resultados, era de madera bastante vieja que según Tyler ya estaba petrificada. Luego de intentar moverla, se agachó y noto rastros de un polvillo blanco en el suelo que al tocarlo se volvió de un tenue color zafiro. Cuando sucedió esto Tyler dio un brinco hacia atrás quito su mano del polvo y este volvió a ser de color blanco.

Selena que contemplaba la escena no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, entonces se acercó dónde estaba Tyler y sin decir nada se agachó a tocar el polvo que estaba en el suelo. Cuando lo hizo el polvo esta vez se volvió de color rubí intenso, tanto que iluminó toda la habitación de color rojo. Selena también dio un brinco hacia atrás quitando rápidamente la mano y dijo de forma entrecortada.

"Tyler… qué diantres es este polvo"

"Sé lo mismo que tu Selena" dijo Tyler de forma sarcástica. Tyler sospechaba que era algo relacionado con los sucesos que habían ocurrido en la mañana cuando sobrevivió un golpe en la cabeza. Sin embargo, la conmoción que provocó que su amigo y toda la gente que conocía desde la infancia hubieran desaparecido era demasiada para pensar con claridad.

Entonces Tyler se dio vuelta y dijo de forma agitada "No hay rastros de vida en este lugar… Selena no sé dónde puede estar Carl, las morsas o la Señora Matson". Entonces, Tyler entró en un estado de preocupación severo por su amigo, a lo mejor una banda de maleantes entro al edificio y secuestró a todos los integrantes del orfanato. Pero eso no explicaba la quemadura y el polvo que cambiaba de color.

Selena viendo como su empezaba a mostrar preocupación le dijo de forma sonriente "Tyler tranquilo estoy segura de que mi padre encontrara una solución a este problema". Cuando terminó de decir esto lo abrazó para consolar a su amigo y vio como Tyler derramó unas pocas lágrimas.

Entonces, Selena se levantó junto con Tyler que seguía muy pensativo por todo lo que vieron en el orfanato y fueron hacia la entrada. Una vez afuera, Tyler le dirigió una última mirada a la fachada exterior del orfanato, intentando buscar una explicación a la desaparición de toda la gente del orfanato, sin poder concluir nada creíble. Entonces, Selena viendo como su amigo miraba hacia el orfanato dijo suavemente:

"Tyler, encontraremos a Carl yo sé que podremos".

"Gracias Selena" dijo Tyler esbozando una sonrisa.

"Vamos a mi casa necesitas descansar" dijo Selena tranquilamente.


	3. El examen

Capítulo 3 – El examen

Selena había convencido a Tyler que su padre podría ayudarlos a esclarecer los sucesos que habían ocurrido en el orfanato. El padre de Selena, Robert Garrick, era detective, trabajaba en Scotland Yard y había sido reconocido por resolver casos bastante difíciles. Si había alguien que tenía respuestas era este hombre pensaba Tyler.

Luego, de alrededor de media hora caminando, concentrado en buscar alguna explicación posible para los hechos y como relatarle el suceso al señor Garrick, Selena dijo "¡Aló, tierra llamando a Tyler, llegamos!" de forma risueña. Entonces Tyler, levanto su cabeza y sus cejas con los ojos bien abiertos "Vaya Selena no me di cuenta que habíamos llegado, estaba pensando como contarle a tu padre lo del polvo de color, de ninguna forma nos va a creer" dijo también de forma risueña.

La casa de Selena tenía un pequeño jardín con un césped muy verde que notaba mucho cuidado y unos arbustos en ambos extremos del jardín que servían como separador de los vecinos. Era una pequeña casa de dos pisos, la fachada exterior era de ladrillo con varias tonalidades de rojo. La puerta principal era de color blanco y a la izquierda había un ventanal que daba al comedor. Y en el segundo piso dos ventanas con el marco de color blanco.

Entonces ambos entraron a la casa y se escuchó una voz femenina desde lo que Tyler supuso que era la cocina "¿Selena eres tú?".

"Si mamá soy yo…" respondió Selena de forma desganada.

Entonces, Tyler vio una mujer que era la copia exacta de Selena en versión adulta la única diferencia era el color de sus ojos los de Selena eran verdes color esmeralda mientras que los de la madre de Selena eran marrones. Laura Garrick, era de estatura más bien alta, bastante esbelta y aparentaba bastante menos que los cuarentaicinco años que tenía.

"Selena, ¿sabes qué hora es?, estas no son horas de llegar a casa" dijo enojadamente Laura, sin percatarse de que Tyler se encontraba ahí.

"Mamá…" intentó decir Selena pero su madre continuó "Con lo que pasó hoy en el orfanato de tu amigo, y tu andas caminando a oscuras" continuó furiosa Laura.

Cuando terminó de decir esto Laura miró a Selena con el ceño fruncido y vio como Selena apuntaba sutilmente hacia su izquierda. Laura viendo esto giro su cabeza hacia la izquierda y vio a Tyler que le sonreía. Entonces, Laura lo miró por unos instantes sin decir nada y fue corriendo a abrazarlo.

"Me da tanto gusto que estés bien estaba tan preocupada, estaba viendo el noticiero y pensé que también habías desaparecido". Dijo la señora Garrick en tono aliviado.

"¿Dónde está papá?" preguntó Selena.

"Podemos irlo a ver a las noticias" dijo la señora Garrick en tono risueño para distender el ambiente.

Entonces, fueron a la cocina y en las noticias estaban entrevistando a un hombre de cabellera negra, bastante arrugado y según Tyler era bajo. Tenía los mismos ojos verdes de Selena. Cuando lo vio Tyler pensó menos mal Selena heredó la mayoría de sus atributos de su madre pues, objetivamente el hombre es poco agraciado.

"…No sabemos nada de lo ocurrido no hay pistas concluyentes que permitan evidenciar con claridad los hechos que ocurrieron". Se escuchaba de la televisión.

Entonces, el entrevistador preguntó "¿Cómo fue que se enteraron de la desaparición de la gente del orfanato?".

"Un inspector del gobierno fue a hacer un control de rutina, previamente apuntado, del orfanato alrededor de las tres de la tarde. Cuando llegó intento ingresar sin mayor éxito y según corresponde aviso a policía. Pensamos que era algo sin mayor relevancia y llegamos alrededor de las seis de la tarde para verificar la situación, nos percatamos que todas las personas que estaban en el orfanato habían desaparecido y los contactamos a ustedes para informales" dijo el señor Garrick de forma seria. Y entonces añadió

"Por ahora no puedo dar más detalles sobre lo que ocurrió en el orfanato" dijo Robert al entrevistador.

Y cambió la toma ahora enfocando al periodista y este dijo "Extraños sucesos ocurrieron aquí en el orfanato de San Bruto, aún no hay información de ningún tipo solo se confirma que han desaparecido todos los empleados y huérfanos del orfanato, vamos estudio…"

Y cambió nuevamente la toma y mostró al presentador principal y este dijo

"Esperemos que estos hechos se aclaren pronto…" estaba diciendo el anunciador cuando Laura apagó el televisor.

"Bueno Tyler, supongo que te puedes quedar con nosotros hasta que la situación del orfanato se regularice" dijo amablemente la madre de Selena.

"Puedes dormir en la habitación de Víctor, que ya no vive con nosotros" continuó Laura.

Víctor era el hermano mayor de Selena y hace un par de meses había comenzado sus estudios universitarios en Oxford y se trasladó a vivir al campus de la universidad. Laura aún no había vaciado su habitación pues, Víctor pretendía pasar las vacaciones con su familia.

"Muchas gracias señora Garrick" dijo alegremente Tyler.

"Bueno debo terminar de preparar la cena, ¿Selena por qué no le muestras la habitación a tu amigo?" dijo con una sonrisa Laura.

"Vamos Tyler, es en el segundo piso" dijo Selena con una gran sonrisa, y tomó a Tyler del brazo fuertemente, subió las escaleras apresuradamente.

El segundo piso tenía una alfombra gris en el piso, las murallas eran de color blanco y una araña que iluminaba completamente el pasillo. Los muros eran blancos habían tres puertas. Las que Tyler pensaba que correspondían a las habitaciones de los tres hermanos y la última debe ser el baño.

"Bueno la primera puerta a la izquierda es mi habitación y de Elisa" dijo Selena con su clásico tono sabihondo.

"Ven Tyler te quiero presentar a mi hermana" dijo Selena sonrientemente.

Al entrar a la habitación Tyler abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa. Nunca en su vida había visto tantos posters de los Ponies Encantadores en su vida. Los cubrecamas de ambas camas seguían con la temática de la habitación. Había peluches y muñecas de la caricatura. El mural era color beige y la alfombra del mismo color que el pasillo. Al centro de la habitación había un tapete de los Ponies Encantadores.

Sobre el tapete, había una chica de pelo liso marrón y ojos marrones muy oscuros de alrededor de unos 10 años. Era bastante esbelta y medianamente alta para su edad. Elisa estaba jugando con unas muñecas que según Tyler, claramente pertenecían a la saga que ambas chicas amaban.

"Elisa, él es mi amigo Tyler de la escuela se quedara con nosotros unos días" dijo sonrientemente Selena.

"¡Ay, que genial un hermano nuevo!, espero te gusten los Ponies Encantadores" dijo Elisa con una gran sonrisa.

"Pero claro que me gustan" dijo Tyler sabiendo que su vida corría peligro si decía otra cosa.

Luego, ambos fueron a la habitación de Víctor. Esta tenía la misma alfombra que la habitación de Selena pero era bastante sobria sin mayores adornos. La cama tenía un cubrecama azul y sábanas blancas. Había, cerca de la venta, un estante con varios libros de matemática avanzada y escritorio de madera el cual tenía sobre este un computador.

Tyler estaba muy feliz pues por primera vez en su vida él tenía una pieza que encontraba cómoda. Una cama con sábanas limpias y bastante más espacio que su habitación del orfanato. Sin embargo, en su cabeza aún estaban resonando los eventos que ocurrieron en el orfanato. Entonces Tyler dijo

"¿Selena que tal si usamos el computador de tu hermano para buscar información sobre Carl?, no perdemos nada" dijo Tyler frunciendo el ceño sin esbozar ninguna sonrisa.

Al ver la expresión en la cara de Tyler Selena dijo "Si… creo que no hay problema, pero podemos usar el computador en la habitación de mis padres, me sé la contraseña de papá y podríamos ver si hay información oculta al respecto" de forma sonriente pero que denotaba un poco de nerviosismo.

Entonces, ambos jóvenes bajaron discretamente por la escalera hasta el primer piso y fueron intentando hacer el menor ruido posible para que la madre de Selena no los escuchara por el pasillo que conectaba el living con la habitación de los padres de Selena.

La habitación de los padres de Selena seguía el estilo de toda la casa. Una alfombra gris en el piso y murallas blancas. Una cama de dos plazas se encontraba en el centro de la habitación. A la izquierda habían unos estantes y a su derecha un escritorio con el computador de Robert.

Entonces, Selena entró al usuario de su padre y empezó a investigar los archivos dentro de una carpeta que decía "trabajo".

"No encuentro nada útil Tyler" dijo Selena manteniendo la voz baja.

"A ver mira este archivo de acá" dijo Tyler casi como un susurro.

Después de unos minutos sin éxito Tyler dijo "Creo que si buscamos en internet, algún sitio de venta de información tendríamos mejor suerte".

Entonces Tyler al ingresar la búsqueda encontró dentro de los enlaces un sitio bastante curioso. Al entrar vieron una taberna con animaciones tipo arte de pixel.

"Vaya, que sitio más curioso, bueno apretare el barman para ver qué pasa" dijo Tyler con la voz muy baja.

"Bienvenido al sitio de información de la brigada de información mágica. Por favor ingresa tu búsqueda" dijo el barman con una voz un tanto robótica.

"Brigada de información mágica, qué diantres es eso" dijo Tyler aguantando una carcajada.

"¿Seguimos esta broma Selena?, tengo curiosidad por saber que nos dice este sitio" dijo Tyler con una sonrisa

"Pero por supuesto, yo también quiero saber qué diantres es la brigada de información mágica" dijo Selena haciendo un gesto con los dedos para ironizar la última parte aguantando una carcajada.

Entonces, Tyler en el campo introdujo "sucesos en el orfanato San Bruto".

Y el barman contestó "Toda información sobre el orfanato San Bruto está estrictamente restringida a la brigada mágica. Por favor muestre su licencia de mago para poder continuar". Dijo el barman en el mismo tono robótico.

Entonces, se encendió la cámara web que había sobre el escritorio. Tyler se mostró nervioso y rápidamente dijo a Selena que estaba sentada en la silla del escritorio y cerca del mouse.

"¡Cierra rápido la ventana que pide la tarjeta!" dijo Tyler muy nervioso.

Entonces, Selena cerró la ventana y verificó que su madre no se haya dado cuenta de que había pasado.

"Licencia de mago…" dijo Tyler como para sí mismo

"A ver Selena, aprieta el barman y pone como obtener una licencia de mago, apuesto que es la idea de un loco de hacer bromas". Dijo Tyler en forma graciosa.

Entonces, Selena al oír el tono de voz de Tyler se relajó e introdujo lo que le dijo Tyler.

"Para obtener una licencia de mago válida en Inglaterra es necesario graduarse de la academia de combate magico Kiwaltz ubicada en Londres".

"¿Y cómo ingresamos?" dijo Tyler y rápidamente Selena introdujo esa pregunta.

"Deben pasar la prueba de entrada que se realizara el Sábado 18 de Enero en un lugar de Paddington determinado por el concejo de dirección del colegio. Si desean participar favor de tomar los papeles que voy a imprimir." Dijo el barman con la misma voz de siempre.

En ese instante, la impresora del padre de Selena comenzó a imprimir dos copias de lo que parecía ser una tarjeta de inscripción para la prueba. Era solo un formulario que parecía común y corriente. Tenía todo lo que un formulario normal podría esperarse que tuviera campos en blanco como: nombre, apellido, lugar de residencia, un lugar para una foto, etc.

Entonces, Selena con una expresión atónita en su cara dijo

"Cómo rayos este programa supo que habíamos dos personas aquí, esto es muy raro Tyler".

Entonces, Tyler sin decir nada tomó el papel impreso y en el instante que lo tocó se tornó de un fuerte azul, parecido al color zafiro. Cuando Tyler vio esto asustado soltó el papel y dijo "Qué está sucediendo aquí". Al terminar de brillar ambos jóvenes se acercaron y vieron que la forma se había completado por sí misma. Y decía

 _Nombre: Tyler._

 _Apellido: Croxford._

 _Edad: 14 años._

 _Lugar de Residencia: Orfanato de San Bruto._

 _Numero de participante: 146._

Apareció una foto de Tyler sonriente en el rectángulo correspondiente y al final había un campo que decía huella mágica y había un extraño símbolo que parecía un círculo con una serpiente dentro.

"A ver Selena si contigo hace lo mismo" dijo Tyler seriamente, tomando el papel que esta vez no hizo nada al contacto con Tyler.

"¡Estás loco que voy a tocar eso Tyler!" dijo Selena entre asustada y enojada.

"Vamos si no pasa nada mírame estoy perfecto" dijo Tyler ya recuperando su compostura.

Entonces, Tyler acercó el papel a Selena y con un movimiento rápido hizo que ella lo tocara. Cuando el papel rozó la mano de Selena este se tornó de color rubí intenso y al terminar de brillar vieron que también se había llenado por completo.

 _Nombre: Selena._

 _Apellido: Garrick._

 _Edad: 14 años._

 _Lugar de Residencia: St. Mary Abbots Place 44, Londres._

 _Numero de participante: 147._

También apareció una foto de Selena sonriendo y su huella mágica era un rombo con una especie de remolino dentro.

"Mi huella mágica se ve mejor" dijo Tyler intentando de generar celos en Selena.

"Puedes ser un poco más serio Tyler, acaba de pasar algo extrañísimo y yo estoy involucrada en esto por tu culpa" dijo Selena muy enojada.

Cuando Selena termino de decir esto, el barman habló nuevamente y dijo

"Gracias por elegir participar en el examen de entrada, a las 10:30 de la mañana del Sábado 18 de Enero su forma los transportará al lugar del examen en donde el instructor que los va a recibir les dará las instrucciones correspondientes. Estas formas son indestructibles y si son alejadas de ustedes más allá de diez metros se transportarán frente a ustedes por lo que no deben preocuparse por el caso de pérdida o destrucción de la forma". Cuando dijo esto, el sitio se refrescó y mostró un error diciendo "este sitio no está disponible".

"Excelente, ahora tendré que ir a un lugar rarísimo por tu culpa Tyler" dijo Selena de forma resignada. Y continuó "Bueno, ya que estamos obligados a participar en esto deberíamos prepararnos, Sábado 18 ¿Cuándo es?" dijo Selena ya un poco más calmada.

"Creo que no te gustará esto Selena" dijo Tyler apuntando a la fecha que mostraba el computador.

"¡Mañana! Dios mío, hay que prepararse llevar ropa y algo de comer. ¿Después de lo que acaba de pasar quizás donde terminemos?" dijo Selena muy preocupada.

Entonces, Selena y Tyler salieron agazapados de la habitación en donde se encontraban. Tyler veía como Selena verificaba en cada paso que daba que nadie la notara. Entonces Selena susurró "Vamos rápido para arriba y escondamos las formas". Entonces, Tyler recordó lo que había dicho el barman y dijo mirando Selena de forma calmada "Recuerda que las formas se aparecerán si nos alejamos más allá de diez metros, creo que es mejor que las guardemos con nosotros". Terminando de decir esto Tyler tomó la forma de Selena y la guardo en el bolsillo de su pantalón junto con la de Selena.

Luego, Selena fue junto con Tyler donde su madre y mientas caminaba iba pensando que diantres le iba a decir a su madre para que no sospechara nada de lo que había pasado y explicar la ausencia que iban a tener el día de mañana. Antes de llegar a la cocina Selena con un murmullo le dijo a Tyler.

"Sígueme el juego, voy a convencer a mi madre que nos de comida para mañana y explicarle porqué nos ausentaremos ese día". Entonces Tyler sin decir nada asintió y ambos entraron a la cocina.

La señora Garrick estaba alegremente preparando la cena de esa noche, y entonces Selena tímidamente dijo "Mamá estábamos pensando con Tyler si podíamos ir a hacer un picnic desde las 10:30 de la mañana al parque que está cerca de la casa". Tyler cuando escuchó esto pensó que la señora Garrick jamás se creería tal historia y empezó a pensar rápidamente cómo hacer más verosímil la historia de Selena.

Entonces la madre de Selena dijo con una gran sonrisa en la cara "Me parece estupenda idea, ¿necesitan que les prepare algo?". Tyler no podía creer lo que acababa de suceder a lo mejor la idea de Selena no era tan poco creíble como él pensaba, sin embargo, él sabía cómo le había dicho Selena que le siguiera el juego a ella y entonces sonreía.

"Si mamá yo creo que unos sándwiches y unas botellas de agua para beber, nada muy elaborado si" dijo Selena mientras le guiñaba un ojo a su madre. Ella sonrío y dijo "No hay problema linda, lo pondré todo en el refrigerador para que lo puedan retirar en la mañana".

Entonces, Selena alegremente dijo "Vamos Tyler arriba para que juguemos algún juego". Entonces Selena lo tomó fuertemente del brazo y lo llevo hacia la habitación de Víctor. Entonces Tyler frunciendo el ceño dijo "Podrías haberme tomado menos fuerte me dolió bastante". A lo que Selena respondió "Bueno, es lo menos que te mereces por haberme hecho entrar a esta prueba de locos que ni siquiera sé si es verdad". Entonces, mirando alrededor "Tyler necesitas ropa, algo de abrigo y un poco de cambio creo que la ropa vieja de Víctor te quedará".

Entonces, Selena abrió el armario que estaba cerca del escritorio donde se encontraba el computador. Y saco un abrigo de polar con gorro de color negro que Tyler pensaba que se veía bastante bien y dijo "Ese me gusta" y se lo paso a Tyler. También saco unos jeans que le quedaban bastante bien y una polera color rojo. Cuando Selena terminó de ver la ropa de Tyler dijo "Bien, ahora veré que tengo yo para ponerme, creo que también iré con jeans necesito ropa cómoda, una polera simple y alguna de mis capuchas".

Entonces Selena con los ojos bien abiertos dijo "Si efectivamente es cierto lo del examen y somos transportados a este lugar en Paddington, que crees que sea el examen".

"Academia de combate mágico de Kiwaltz… Puede ser que evalúen nuestras capacidades de usar magia" dijo Tyler mirando fijamente a Selena.

"¿Sabes hacer magia Selena?" añadió sonriendo Tyler.

"No seas tonto Tyler no existe nada como la magia, aunque…" dijo Selena deteniéndose en la última parte porque recordó el evento de su cuaderno "Creo que algo si sabemos" terminó de decir Selena, a lo que Tyler dijo con carcajadas "No seas tonta si la magia no existe" es simplemente la idea de broma de un gordo friki. Cuando Tyler terminó de decir esto la madre de Selena los llamó a cenar.

Rápidamente ambos muchachos junto con Elisa bajaron la escalera y se sentaron a la mesa. Entonces, Elisa preguntó "¿Dónde está papá?". La señora Garrick le respondió de forma alegre "Papá llegará tarde hoy tiene mucho trabajo". Entonces, Tyler pensó a lo mejor había mucho más que a este evento que un secuestro masivo y le entró preocupación por su amigo.

La cena se llevó sin sobresaltos fue muy entretenida, pero no se habló del tema del orfanato en el transcurso de la comida. Al terminar, Tyler, Selena y Elisa ayudaron con el orden metiendo los platos a la máquina de lavar. Una vez terminado esto le dijeron buenas noches a la señora Garrick y subieron las escaleras.

Entonces, Selena y Tyler entraron nuevamente en la habitación de Víctor, y Tyler con una expresión relajada

"A qué hora nos levantamos mañana Selena"

"Yo creo que a las 9:30, para alcanzar a hacer todo lo necesario, bañarnos vestirnos y guardar la comida que mamá nos preparó" dijo Selena con la voz un poco quebrada.

"Vamos Selena, tranquila vas a ver que a las 10:30 no sucederá nada si esto es una mala broma" dijo Tyler sonriendo. A lo que Selena respondió con una gran sonrisa.

"Bueno Tyler, buenas noches recuerda despertar a las 9:30, sino lo hare yo con agua fría" dijo Selena con su tono mandón habitual, mientras Tyler pensaba Qué demonios haría conmigo si no fuera a despertar a la hora y mientras pensaba eso un escalofrió transcurrió por su cuerpo. Entonces, Selena salió de la habitación y Tyler se puso un pijama viejo de Víctor. Este era bastante simple una polera color celeste y pantalones blancos. Y rápidamente se metió a la cama la cual encontró muchísimo mejor que su cama en San Bruto y a los pocos minutos se quedó dormido.

"¡Despierta Tyler!" se escuchaba mientras un vaso de agua fría caía en su cara. A lo que Tyler exclamó desorientado "¡Qué rayos sucede! ¿Qué hora es?".

"Las 9:45 Tyler" dijo Selena con el ceño fruncido, que haces metido aún en la cama. Entonces, Tyler dio un brinco y fue corriendo hacia el baño para tomar una ducha. Cuando entró a la ducha pensó que agradable tener agua caliente todos los días y por todo el tiempo que uno quiera, sin embargo, dejo de divagar rápidamente y termino de ducharse en 10 minutos. Nuevamente fue corriendo hacia la habitación del hermano de Selena y se vistió con la ropa que ella había elegido la noche anterior y a las 10 estaba listo.

Entonces, Tyler bajo y cuando dio unos pasos hacia el mesón donde estaba Selena preparando una mochila con la comida apareció la forma de Tyler frente a él tal como el barman había dicho. Entonces, dijo con la voz un poco titubeante

"Selena…mira la forma apareció frente a mi" Entonces Selena cerró la mochila y dijo mientras se volteaba

"No puede ser Tyler, si sabemos que esto es una mala broma" y al girarse y caminar hacia el mesón donde estaba Tyler se materializó la forma de Selena.

"Creo que esto es verdad" dijo Tyler, vamos a un examen de aceptación para una escuela de magia.

"Bueno, al menos estamos bien preparados" dijo Selena ya recuperando un poco la calma.

"Además que tan extraño puede ser ya nos han pasado cosas bastante raras últimamente y un poco más de locura no creo que nos haga peor" Añadió, Selena con tono de broma. Sin embargo, Tyler sabía que Selena decía esto solo para calmarse y sabía muy bien que su amiga estaba muy nerviosa por todo esto.

Entonces, Tyler dijo mirando el reloj de la cocina "Queda un minuto Selena ¿tienes todo listo?".

"Estoy más lista que nunca" dijo Selena armándose de valor.

A las 10:30 en punto las formas empezaron a brillar y de cada forma se abrió un vórtice que comenzó a tragar a los muchachos. Tyler sentía como su cuerpo se apretaba en todas las direcciones y sus globos oculares estaban siendo retorcidos en su cabeza; sus tímpanos empujados en lo más profundo en su cráneo y luego de unos instantes, la sensación paró, Tyler volvió a abrir los ojos y vio cómo su forma caía lentamente al suelo, la miró nuevamente, aún muy mareado, y la guardó. Entonces mirando alrededor Tyler vio que se encontraba en la casa de Selena, sino en un lugar similar a una gran sala de clases sin embargo se encontraba vacía, el creía que en esa sala cabían alrededor de unas 200 personas.

Luego de unos instantes, apareció Selena la cual Tyler notó que se encontraba muy mareada al igual que él y le dijo "¿Estás bien?" mirándola solícitamente. "Se pasa rápido la sensación no te preocupes ..." "Estoy bien" dijo Selena, frotando sus oídos, que sintieron como si hubieran dejado su hogar más bien de mala gana. "Pero creo que prefiero los automóviles ..." finalizó Selena sonriendo.

Entonces ambos muchachos vieron cómo fueron apareciendo muchachos de su edad uno tras otro, había algunos los cuales Tyler notó que estaban aún más mareados que el cuándo llego cosa que no creía posible. Vio como un muchacho de pelo largo rubio apareció parado sin muestras del viaje y tomo su forma con una gracia que hacía pensar a Tyler y Selena que ya llevaba tiempo viajando así.

Luego de un par de minutos la sala estaba repleta con muchachos de 14 a 15 años, eran según estimaba Tyler alrededor de 160 muchachos. Entonces, luego de unos minutos en donde solo se escuchaba un murmullo generalizado producto de los susurros de los conocidos que se encontraban en esa sala. Apareció un hombre con una máscara negra que combinaba con el traje que llevaba puesto una túnica negra con una insignia de rayo dorada. Tenía el cabello color negro, pero se le notaban algunas canas, lo usaba muy corto y tenía ojos muy negros que de los que uno de forma natural no era capaz de distinguir el iris de la pupila. Y además tenía una larga cicatriz desde su ojo izquierdo hasta debajo de la máscara.

Entonces, el hombre mirando a todos los muchachos que encontraban dijo con una voz muy profunda que daba escalofríos

"Silencio, malditos renacuajos o creen que ¿están aquí por un día de campo?" dijo el hombre vestido de negro.

Instantáneamente la sala enmudeció y Tyler notó como Selena temblaba de miedo. Entonces, Tyler le dijo de forma muy baja "Tranquila apuesto que es solo para causar una impresión en nosotros".

"Parece que algunos no son capaces de obedecer órdenes" dijo el hombre fulminando a Tyler con la mirada. Entonces, Tyler se calló instantáneamente.

Cuando toda la sala estuvo en silencio el hombre hablo con un tono monótono sin ninguna emoción.

"Mi nombre es Johan Earwood y soy el comandante de la división de espionaje e infiltración de la brigada mágica". Mientras miraba a toda la gente de la sala como si quisiera golpear a cada uno de los que estaba ahí.

"Que quede claro, no me interesa ninguno de ustedes ni tengo intención de salvarlos si algo malo les fuera a suceder en las pruebas de hoy" dijo Earwood a lo que Tyler supuso era una sonrisa porque la máscara tapaba toda la parte inferior de la cara.

"Sin embargo, no todos piensan como yo y si algo malo les fuera a suceder habrá equipos de rescate en las diferentes pruebas" dijo Earwood volviendo a su estado monótono casi con un dejo de decepción.

"Continuando con los aburrimientos protocolares, debo introducir el examen de aceptación de la academia Kiwaltz" dijo Earwood en su clásico tono.

"El examen constara de tres partes, la primera es un examen escrito de las cosas que deberían haber aprendido en sus colegios para gente inútil, junto con medir su capacidad intelectual y las otras dos se enterarán si pasan la primera parte" terminó Earwood.

Comenzó un murmullo en la sala, Tyler estaba seguro que Earwood los iba a matar en cualquier instante. Entonces, se giró para ver a Selena, estaba pálida entonces Tyler la tomó del brazo y le dijo "Tranquila es como esos profesores que te odian nada más, no escuchaste lo que dijo hay especialistas que se preocuparan que no nos suceda nada" dijo Tyler susurrándole al oído. A lo que Selena añadió

"Si tienes razón Tyler no creo que nos hagan nada, pero debes reconocer que el hombre es intimidante" dijo Selena con una expresión un poco más relajada.

"Es como uno de esos monstruos sacados de mis pesadillas" dijo Tyler con una pequeña risa.

"¡Silencio! Malditos bastardos" dijo Earwood fulminando a todos los alumnos. "No he terminado" continuó "Aunque si fuera por mí ya hubieran reprobado todos por ineptos, pero el director de Kiwaltz piensa de forma distinta".

"La primera prueba consiste en un examen escrito en donde se evaluarán conocimientos mágicos y comunes" dijo Earwood en su tono tradicional.

Mientras decía esto Tyler pensaba, conocimientos mágicos lo más cercano a la magia que había tenido había sido el encontrón con los matones al sobrevivir el piedrazo y la abducción que sufrió hace un par de minutos para llegar al lugar de prueba. Entonces, Tyler miró a Selena que se encontraba con la misma expresión de duda.

Entonces Earwood siguió "No son conocimientos mágicos específicos, aunque me gustaría que así fuera para dejarlos a todos eliminados, sino que son evaluaciones para evaluar su capacidad mágica, sin embargo, la parte de conocimientos comunes es como una de sus exámenes comunes y correnties con todo lo que deberían saber".

Luego de decir esto Earwood hizo unos gestos con las manos como si estuviera formando signos e hizo aparecer una ruma de papeles que flotaban. Luego, con otra secuencia de signos agrando la sala e hizo aparecer pupitres para cada uno de los muchachos que se encontraban ahí. Finalmente, realizo otra secuencia y los exámenes volaron a cada uno de los escritorios.

Luego tomó una canasta de lápices y dijo "Saquen cada uno un lápiz y utilícenlo para contestar la prueba si copian la tinta quemará la prueba y quedarán eliminados" dijo Earwood con el mismo tono de siempre.

Entonces Tyler tomando del brazo a Selena le dijo "Vamos es solo un examen has sacado 100 en todos los exámenes desde que te conozco, pasaras este sin ningún problema". Entonces, Selena le sonrió y dijo "Tienes razón Tyler no tengo por qué preocuparme" y fueron hacia la canasta siendo fulminados por la mirada de Earwood y cada uno se sentó en un pupitre observando la hoja del examen. Tyler la vio y quedó atónito estaba blanca, no había nada. La volteó para asegurarse y nada completamente en blanco y entonces Tyler dijo

"Profesor, hay un error con mi prueba está en blanco" dijo Tyler a lo que Earwood no le prestó atención.

Luego, de unos minutos cuando todos estuvieron sentados Earwood dijo

"Bueno es hora de ver si sirven de algo" dijo con su tono monótono e hizo unos signos con la mano y el contenido de las pruebas apareció.


	4. Un amigo inesperado

Capítulo 4 – Un amigo inesperado

Tyler se rascaba la cabeza mientras leía el contenido de la prueba. Esta consistía en varias preguntas de matemáticas y ciencias. Él creía que estas eran más simples que lo que él había visto en la escuela, por lo que sabía que las podría resolver con facilidad. Sin embargo, se sorprendió al llegar a la última pregunta del examen que era colorear una figura según una paleta. Esta consistía en un paisaje de un lago rodeado de un frondoso bosque con todo tipo de árboles y arbustos. A los pies del bosque se encontraba la playa del lago que consistía en piedras de diversos tamaños. Parecía ser que el paisaje estaba de noche pues, el cielo de este se encontraba estrellado y había una luna que estaba parcialmente cubierta por nubes.

Cuando Tyler vio esto se estremeció y sintió como si un nudo apareciera en su estómago, era imposible terminar el examen a tiempo porque el dibujo era demasiado extenso. Entonces, en su desesperación comenzó a ver si la prueba tenía algún puntaje señalado y notó que el colorear el dibujo correspondía al 75% del examen.

Entonces, sin pensarlo dos veces Tyler se propuso comenzar a colorear el dibujo. Sin embargo, notó que solo le habían dado un solo lápiz y no era posible utilizar nada adicional a ese lápiz que le habían entregado. Al ver que no podría colorear el dibujo completo pensó que quisas con el puntaje de las preguntas más el color que tuviera el lápiz le alcanzaría para aprobar.

Entonces, Tyler volvió a la primera pregunta que decía " _Calcule la solución de la siguiente ecuación: x_ _2_ _+2x-15 = 0"._ Tyler confiadamente se apresuró a contestar la pregunta, pero cuando intentó escribir se dio cuenta que su lápiz no funcionaba. Rayó intensamente para ver si se solucionaba el problema y nada el lápiz no funcionaba. Tyler empalideció y en su desesperación miró hacia el frente y notó que Earwood había hecho aparecer una pizarra, en silencio sin que nadie se percatara. En esta había escrito: " _No hay preguntas y no hay cambio de lápices"._ Entonces Tyler con una mezcla de sentimientos, entre admiración por lo que había visto, y consternación pues no tenía idea de como iba a contestar el examen sin un lápiz que escribiera, Comenzó a frotar el lápiz entre sus palmas pensando firmemente "Vamos, Vamos, escribe por favor, no puedo dejar a Selena sola, yo la metí en esto".

Luego de varios intentos frustrados y minutos perdidos en donde el lápiz obstinadamente se rehusaba a escribir Tyler pensó "Vamos dame tinta maldito lápiz". Al terminar de decir esto, mientras aún frotaba el lápiz entre sus manos, se percató que la punta del lápiz comenzó a brillar con un leve color azul zafiro. Al ver esto apresuradamente intentó escribir y vio como este trazó una línea color del mismo color en la hoja y rápidamente con miedo de que el lápiz dejara de escribir contestó la primera pregunta. Al terminar de contestar la pregunta notó que había olvidado poner el nombre en su examen y escribió su nombre en lo que él creyó era la tinta azul más hermosa que había visto en su vida. Esta era un azul zafiro muy profundo y tenía pequeños brillos al recibir distintas iluminaciones tal como si fuera una joya preciosa.

Luego de algunos segundos contemplando su nombre, Tyler volvió en sí y apresuradamente fue a la figura que tenía que colorear. Entonces, vio la leyenda que indicaba que color correspondía a qué número en la figura y leyó: _"1.- Rojo, 2.- Amarillo, 3.- Celeste, 4.- Morado, 5.- Verde, 6.- Negro, 7.- Plata"_. Tyler pensó "Bueno, será celeste lo que tengo" y comenzó a colorear el lago del paisaje que estaba indicado por un pequeño 3 en negrita. Cuando ya iba en la mitad su lápiz nuevamente dejó de escribir y Tyler pensó "No, no otra vez, lápiz por favor". Entonces, Tyler con el ceño fruncido y una expresión de pocos amigos frotó furiosamente el lápiz contra sus palmas repitiendo para sí "Escribe maldito lápiz de pacotilla". Ya entrando en un estado de gran desesperación concentró todas sus energías en hacer que el lápiz escribiera, mientras cerraba sus ojos, fruncía el ceño y frotaba el lápiz entre sus manos. En ese instante, la punta del lápiz comenzó a emitir un resplandor negro y notó que la punta se había puesto plateada. Entonces, sabiendo que el lápiz era bastante caprichoso, rápidamente rayó una esquina del examen para ver el color y vio que era plateado. Sin pensarlo dos veces, comenzó a colorear la luna y ciertas partes del lago que parecían que eran como la reflexión de la luna sobre el lago.

Luego de unos minutos Tyler pudo colorear todas las partes de la figura que estaban indicadas por el numero 7. Entonces, Tyler viendo el color de la punta de su lápiz y el resplandor que emitía pensó "Tal vez si me concentro puedo cambiar de color. Entonces, repitió su técnica y frotando fuertemente, dijo para si "Por favor, dame otro color ahora" como si implorara al lápiz. En un instante, el lápiz comenzó a emitir un resplandor plata y la punta se había puesto negra. Tyler abrió sus ojos color esmeralda como grandes platos, no podía creer que pudiera controlar lo que hacía el lápiz y recordó entonces las palabras de Earwood al comienzo del examen. No pudo evitar dejar escapar un susurro en señal de sorpresa e instantáneamente fue fulminado por Earwood. Tyler se sonrojó y se volvió a concentrar en su examen.

Rápidamente, coloreo algunas partes de la tierra, rocas, algunos pedazos del cielo y todas las partes indicadas para ser pintadas de negro. Una vez que terminó Tyler intentó cambiar el color de su lápiz a rojo para poder continuar coloreando el paisaje. Entonces, repitiendo lo que el ya consideraba parte del ritual, frotó rápidamente el lápiz contra sus palmas pidiéndole que se volviera color rojo. Sin embargo, luego de varios minutos el lápiz aún seguía emitiendo el resplandor plata y su punta era negra. Entonces Tyler se rindió y fue a contestar las preguntas de matemática y ciencia.

Tyler pudo contestar el resto del examen sin ninguna dificultad. Él consideró que era muy fácil y que hasta Peter y Tom podrían haber contestado el examen acertando a todas las preguntas. Al terminar, se dirigió nuevamente a la figura y con una expresión menos tensa Tyler la observó. Encontraba que los colores que trazaba el lápiz eran hermosos la plata resplandecía con la luz con una elegancia que el hubiera pensado el lápiz verdaderamente escribía con tinta de plata. El color negro era tan oscuro que absorbía cualquier luz que resplandeciera sobre él y según Tyler también creía que se veía muy bien.

Entonces, Tyler intentó durante los varios minutos de obtener el color rojo sin mayores resultados. Luego, intentó volver al color azul que había logrado al principio del examen frotando intensamente y con una expresión de concentración que Selena hubiera estado orgullosa de verla. Sin embargo, lo único que logró fue aumentar el resplandor plateado del lápiz.

Ya agotado, Tyler soltó el lápiz y en ese momento dejó de emitir su característico resplandor. Tyler ya resignado con que no iba a poder colorear más de esa figura miró el lápiz con detención. Parecía ser un lápiz pasta común y corriente, estaba admirado por lo que acababa de suceder y quería aprender todo lo que pudiera de la magia. Mientras observaba el lápiz Tyler notó que la punta se había empezado a oxidar y estaba resquebrajada a lo que no le dio mayor importancia "Seguro tiene que ver con esto de los colores" pensó. Entonces, cerró los ojos, e hizo como si mirara hacia arriba y notó lo cansado que había quedado después del examen después de todo fue bastante estresante descubrir como hacer que el lápiz escribiera y dormitó por unos instantes.

"El examen ha terminado" escuchó Tyler decir a una voz monótona. Entonces, abrió los ojos y miró hacia adelante. "Formen una fila y entréguenme el examen para que pueda evaluarlos. No hablen, si lo hacen los eliminaré" dijo Earwood en su tono típico. Entonces, Tyler se levantó cogió su examen junto con su lápiz y fue en silencio a la fila intentando ver las pruebas de los otros estudiantes.

Tyler vio que muchos de estos no tenían nada escrito en ellos ni siquiera el nombre. Todos marcados con rayones de lápiz sin tinta, lo que sorprendió a Tyler. Entonces, Tyler vio a Selena en la fila y ella sonriente le mostró la primera plana de su examen, había contestado las preguntas con tinta roja color rubí. Entonces, Tyler le mostro con la misma sonrisa su primera plana que estaba contestada con una mezcla de azul y negro. Luego, que Selena lo vio ambos asintieron con una sonrisa que denotaba relajo por haber salido de este escollo.

Entonces, Tyler ya más tranquilo porque al menos Selena había podido contestar su examen se puso en la fila y comenzó a observar a Earwood. Cuando todos estuvieron en fila, este ordenó al primer alumno que no tenía nada escrito que le entregara su examen.

"Tu examen" dijo Earwood con una expresión de repudio que asustaría a cualquiera. Entonces, el muchacho que era de estatura mediana y tenia color de pelo castaño, le entregó su examen. Earwood lo cogió y vio que no tenía nada, lo botó a un basurero que tenía cerca y le dijo "Reprobado, sal de mi vista…" sin cambiar su expresión. Hizo, unos gestos con las manos y el joven desapareció en una nube morada.

De esta forma, continuó revisando los exámenes y reprobó a otros 8 jóvenes que tampoco habían podido escribir nada en el examen. Entonces, Tyler notó que una chica de pelo castaño muy abundante y desordenado de estatura más bien baja había logrado escribir algo, pues notó un resplandor verde en su examen. Ella entregó su examen a Earwood y este lo vio con detención, se demoró en analizar el examen de la joven entonces volteó la página para ver el paisaje y Tyler noto que al igual que él no había podido pintar el paisaje completo, sino solo las áreas verdes de este. Entonces, Earwood dijo "Aprobada…" sin cambiar su tono, hizo otra secuencia de gestos con las manos y ella desapareció en una nube morada similar a la de los otros jóvenes.

Earwood continuó evaluando los exámenes hasta que llegó el turno de Selena que se encontraba unos veinte puestos más adelante que Tyler. Al igual que con los jóvenes que habían logrado escribir algo Earwood corrigió su examen con detención se detuvo en cada hoja hasta llegar al paisaje y dijo "Aprobada…" mirándola fijamente. Entonces, repitió los signos con las manos y Tyler vio como Selena desapareció en la nube morada.

Entonces, luego de unos momentos le tocó el turno a Tyler y el entregó su examen. Entonces, Earwood al ver en la primera plana la mezcla de azul con negro dijo "Croxford, muéstrame tu lápiz" con un gruñido y mirándolo con una mirada que parecía un examen de rayos X. Entonces, Tyler tensó su rostro y le entregó el lápiz a Earwood. Este, comenzó a examinarlo con cuidado y notó como se había desgastado la punta. Cuando Earwood vio esto, golpeó la punta del lápiz suavemente con sus dedos y Tyler vio como esta se transformo en polvo que cayó lentamente al escritorio de Earwood. Al ver esto Tyler estaba nervioso, estaba seguro que lo iban a reprobar, y que dejaría a Selena sola.

Luego Earwood continuó observando el examen de Tyler hasta llegar al paisaje y vio las partes coloreadas plata negro y azul. Nuevamente Tyler creyó que vio a Earwood hacer una expresión con su cara pero que rápidamente eliminó. Al terminar de examinar el paisaje Earwood dijo "Aprobado…" con su tradicional expresión. Entonces, Tyler notó como todos los músculos de su cuerpo se relajaban y mostró en su rostro una expresión de relajo. Había aprobado, no lo podía creer, estaba cerca de descubrir en qué consistía este nuevo mundo al que se estaba enfrentando y de encontrar a su amigo Carl. Earwood realizo la secuencia de signos, a la cual Tyler puso mucha atención. Primero Earwood juntó ambas manos con los índices apuntando hacia arriba y comenzó a realizar rápidamente distintas posiciones de forma muy rápida, lo que hizo que le fuera imposible a Tyler discernirla completamente. Cuando Earwood realizó el último signo, Tyler sintió nuevamente la sensación de abducción que había sufrido cuando fue transportado a hacer el examen. Al detenerse el movimiento, Tyler frotaba sus oídos que aun zumbaban intensamente y exclamó diciendo "Rayos, podría haber dicho que me transportaría de esta forma".

Cuando abrió los ojos Tyler se dio cuenta que se encontraba en un bosque muy frondoso. Tenía arboles que los que Tyler estaba seguro que poseían muchos años por el grosor y altura que de estos. El suelo era blando y muy húmedo, principalmente por las hojas que caían desde los árboles. También se dio cuenta que muchos de estos árboles tenían sus raíces fuera de la tierra. Viendo esto Tyler hizo una nota mental de caminar con cuidado pues, era muy fácil tropezarse en este bosque.

Luego, de unos instantes observando la grandeza del bosque Tyler notó que había una tienda azul a cerca de él. Entonces, sin dudarlo caminó con cuidado hacia la tienda. Cuando entró a esta Tyler esbozo una sonrisa pues, vio que ahí se encontraban todos los candidatos a mago que habían pasado la primera prueba.

La tienda era bastante más grande de lo que se podía apreciar por fuera. Tenía varias bancas distribuidas de manera uniforme y en el centro había un fogón que estaba encendido. No había mucha decoración mas que ciertos patrones con una escritura engravados en los pilares que sostenían la tienda los cuales eran ininteligibles para Tyler. Dentro de ella estaban todos los alumnos hasta el momento habían pasado. "Vaya tan solo 28 alumnos" pensó Tyler mientras abría sus ojos. Tyler notó que varios de estos ya se conocían anteriormente pues, conversaban alegremente entre ellos como si fueran amigos de la vida. Entonces, Tyler vio a Selena sentada por su cuenta en una banca ubicada en el extremo izquierdo de la tienda.

Tyler fue hacia donde se encontraba ella y dijo "¡Selena, aprobamos!" en tono muy alegre.

"¡Sí!, menos mal" dijo Selena con una expresión de alivio "Estaba demasiado asustada cuando mi lápiz no escribía al comienzo de la prueba".

"A mí también me pasó lo mismo" dijo Tyler con una expresión alegre. "Me costó demasiado hacer escribir a ese maldito lápiz, tuve que prácticamente llorarle para que funcionara". Continúo diciendo Tyler mientras rodaba sus ojos. Cuando terminó de decir esto añadió "¿Cómo hiciste para escribir rojo" dijo Tyler mientras se rascaba la cabeza y fruncía el ceño?

"Te iba a preguntar lo mismo como conseguiste el negro y el azul" dijo Selena mientras reía. Tyler noto que finalmente su amiga se había relajado. "No lo sé, solamente que cuando me concentré y centré mi atención en el lápiz y este comenzó a emitir un resplandor rojo en la punta y noté que en ese momento pude escribir". Añadió Selena mientras se encogía de hombros. "Pero igual estas siendo exagerado Tyler, cuando me concentré mi lápiz comenzó a escribir instantáneamente". Terminó por decir Selena con su característica sonrisa.

"Pudiste hacerlo escribir apenas quisiste" dijo Tyler mientras agrandaba los ojos.

"Si, no tuve ningún problema" dijo Selena con una expresión un tanto confusa "Cuando vi que el chico rubio que estaba sentado al lado mío hizo un gesto con su mano derecha mientras sostenía el lápiz con su misma mano, y que luego de esto pudo escribir. No dude en intentar hacer lo mismo y pude escribir sin problemas" terminó por decir Selena.

"Vaya, yo tuve varios problemas para hacerlo escribir, a lo mejor el gesto con la mano tenía algo que ver" dijo Tyler con tono dubitativo.

"Hola, noté que hablaban del examen" dijo de forma titubeante un muchacho de pelo café y estatura mediana que se había acercado sin que Selena y Tyler se percataran de ello. El muchacho tenía pecas en toda su cara y su pelo era bastante desordenado. Estaba vestido con una polera roja y unos jeans azules que estaban sucios con barro debido a que el chico se había caído en el transcurso a la tienda según creía Selena.

Entonces, pensando que el muchacho debía estar solo le dijo cálidamente "Sí, estábamos conversando como cada uno logró hacer escribir a su lápiz ¿Cómo lo hiciste tú?". Entonces, el muchacho viendo la cálida respuesta de Selena se relajó visiblemente y contestó "Simplemente hice lo que mi hermano me dijo que hiciera, con mi mano derecha hiciera este gesto" decía el muchacho mientras levantaba su índice y dedo central "Y concentrara mi energía en el lápiz y este iba a empezar a escribir". Entonces, el muchacho continuó "¿Qué color tuvieron?" dijo con un poco de timidez. "¡Rojo!" dijo Selena alegremente. "Azul, Negro y Plata" dijo Tyler sonriendo. "¿Azul, Negro y Plata?" dijo el muchacho con extrañeza "Es extraño pues generalmente cada persona tiene un solo color" continuo el muchacho con mayor timidez. Entonces, Tyler añadió "Probablemente mi lápiz era defectuoso entonces, pues me costó una infinidad hacerlo escribir" dijo Tyler en tono burlesco "O probablemente tu hiciste algo mal Tyler, digamos que no eres el mejor en los exámenes escritos" dijo Selena irónicamente y los tres muchachos rieron. "¿Cuál es tu nombre?" preguntó Tyler con una sonrisa. "Discúlpenme" dijo el muchacho tímidamente. "Soy Kevin Roberts" termino por decir el muchacho.

"Tyler Croxford" dijo Tyler sonriente.

"Selena Garrick" dijo Selena con su clásica voz aguda.

"Croxford y Garrick" Ustedes provienen de familias _aethereus_ dijo Kevin mientras miraba de reojo hacia arriba y se rascaba la barbilla.

"¿ _Aetherus?"_ dijo Selena frunciendo el ceño mientras rascaba su cabeza.

"Gente que no puede controlar el éter" dijo Kevin tranquilamente.

Tyler muy confundido por lo que el muchacho acababa de decir iba a preguntar lo que era el éter, sin embargo, el muchacho se le adelanto y dijo "Al menos según lo que me ha dicho mi hermano, el éter es como una energía que esta presente en toda la materia, creo" dijo mientras se encogía de hombros. "Me dijo que la tinta que trazara mi lápiz iba a ser mi éter, pero no entendí mucho la verdad" dijo con una sonrisa.

Cuando Kevin termino de decir esto, Tyler se giro para observar con mayor detención la tienda en la que se encontraban. Nuevamente a Tyler le impresionaba el tamaño que tenía, pues por fuera parecía tan solo una pequeña tienda de campaña. "Vaya si hasta tiene varias vigas de maderas con adornos" decía Tyler para sí. En ese momento Tyler vio que el numero de magos que habían aprobado había subido a algo como 60 personas. Entre ellos se encontraba el dueño de esa magistral cabellera dorada el cual hablaba efusivamente con un grupo de personas y se le escuchaba decir al resto de los magos del grupo.

"…Yo sabía que iba a pasar" con una carcajada socarrona.

"Vaya Nihlus eres impresionante de verdad pudiste completar todo el dibujo" dijo una niña con una voz de asombro.

"Así es, es que el talento de la familia Sulldear es único en el mundo de la magia" dijo Nihlus con una voz que a Tyler le provocaba retorcijones en el estómago.

Entonces, Kevin dijo en voz baja "Vaya, ese muchacho es increíble poder completar el dibujo, cuando mi hermano me dijo que solo podríamos sacar un color".

Entonces, Selena y Tyler quedaron impresionados. Este era el poder real de los magos provenientes de familias que pueden controlar el éter.

Luego, de decir esto Kevin preguntó "¿Qué hacen sus padres en el mundo _aetherus?_ " mientras hacia una sonrisa un tanto forzada y jugueteaba con sus manos.

Selena le sonrió amablemente y le dijo "Mi padre es detective de Scotland Yard y mi madre es profesora de Literatura Inglesa".

"¡Sorprendente!" exclamó Kevin cuyo rostro se había relajado visiblemente.

"¿Y los tuyos Kevin?" preguntó Selena mirando con los ojos bien abiertos.

"Mi padre trabaja en la Brigada mágica, en la división de Control de artefactos mágicos. Se preocupa de que los diferentes artefactos mágicos sean seguros para su circulación." Dijo Kevin orgullosamente.

"Y mi madre es parte del Ejercito Mágico, y trabaja en el escuadrón de infiltración, no se más de lo que hace pues tiene prohibido hablar sobre cualquiera de sus misiones" dijo Kevin mientras daba una sonrisa forzada y rascaba su cabeza.

"Impresionante" dijo Tyler y Selena al unísono, ambos boquiabiertos. Era todo un mundo lo que les esperaba.

Entonces, Kevin preguntó ya más tranquilo "Y los tuyos Tyler". A lo que Tyler respondió mirando hacia abajo "Nunca conocí a mis padres" dijo mientras miraba de reojo a Selena.

"Ah, disculpa…" dijo Kevin visiblemente sonrojado mientras escondía la vista.

"Pero, no te preocupes Kevin es algo a lo que ya estoy acostumbrado" dijo Tyler mientras sonreía y daba unas palmaditas en el hombro de Kevin.

Luego, de seguir hablando y aprender que el hermano de Kevin ya estaba en tercer año, lo que era equivalente a estar en décimo año en el mundo no mágico y discutir sobre todo tipo de cosas como que Selena creía que Tyler iba a reprobar el examen por su mal historial académico. Apareció en la entrada de la tienda sin previo aviso una mujer con la misma túnica negra que utilizaba Earwood. Sin embargo, su semblante era totalmente distinto al de Earwood. La mujer era más bien de baja estatura. Tenía el pelo rojizo, ojos azules intensos como zafiros. Su rostro era bastante pecoso y tenía una gran sonrisa mientras miraba a los alumnos. Tyler pensaba que no podía ser que dos examinadores para la misma escuela fueran tan distintos. Earwood claramente provocaba terror según pensaba Tyler. Sin embargo, esta mujer parecía casi como una madre por la calidez de su rostro.

Entonces, los alumnos al verla lentamente fueron a las bancas que se encontraban cerca del fogón que estaba en el centro y que miraban hacia la puerta. Cuando todos los estuvieron sentados la mujer dijo "Buenos días muchachos, mi nombre es Alice Meek y tengo el agrado de informarles que han sido aceptados en la academia de combate mágico Kiwaltz, ¡Felicitaciones!" en un tono muy alegre con ambas manos en sus caderas mientras sonreía.

Tyler no entendía, estaba seguro que Earwood había dicho que para quedar aprobado necesitaban completar tres pruebas, definitivamente no esperaba quedar aceptado solamente al completar la prueba escrita. Entonces un murmullo se apodero de la sala, y el muchacho de larga cabellera rubia pregunto con su tono petulante.

"Estimada profesora, el profesor Earwood nos dijo que debíamos completar tres pruebas, como es posible que no se vayan a hacer las otras dos pruebas, mientras miraba con desprecio a los demás integrantes de la sala" dijo Nihlus.

"Ahh… ese Earwood no cambia…" dijo Alice entre carcajadas "Claro que son tres pruebas muchachito, pero solo la primera es necesaria para entrar a Kiwaltz, las que vienen son necesarias para determinar en qué nivel mágico están" dijo Meek mientras contemplaba las expresiones de todos los alumnos.

Nuevamente empezaron murmullos en la sala, pero esta vez eran notoriamente más felices se notaba como una distención en el ambiente. Entonces, Selena dijo al oído de Tyler "Tyler somos magos, ¡la magia verdaderamente existe!, podremos encontrar a Carl ahora" como con un susurro. Entonces Tyler respondió "Estamos más cerca de encontrarlo… Y ¡acabamos de entrar a un mundo nuevo!" con un susurro que denotaba mucha alegría.

Al escuchar estos susurros Alice dijo "Claro que están bastante lejos de ser magos aún" mientras sonreía. "Si es un paso importante quedar aceptados, pero, les queda mucho trabajo para poder decir remotamente que controlan la magia" continuo entre risas Meek.

"Bueno, continuando con el examen y viendo que ya están todos más relajados les puedo decir en qué consiste" dijo Meek cambiando su expresión a un semblante más serio.

"Hay una razón, por la cual Earwood los transportó a este bosque". Se detuvo Meek mientras miraba con expectación las reacciones de la gente en la sala. Entonces, saco de una especie de banano café que tenia en el costado de su cintura una especie de tiza, la cual al tomarla se torno color celeste. Entonces habilidosamente dibujo un circulo con unas inscripciones alrededor y un complicado patrón de círculos conectados con rayas al interior. Tyler estaba impresionado por la velocidad pues no pudo ver nada de como hacia el dibujo, pues al igual que con Earwood trató de poner la máxima atención posible para aprender todo de la magia.

Al terminar la tiza volvió a su color blanco y el circulo lentamente se fue transformando. Los bordes del exterior se separaron en dos y lentamente comenzó a formarse lo que parecían ser dos colgantes, sin embargo, aún como si fueran de humo celeste. Luego, el centro de ambas joyas comenzó a tomar forma y definirse. Finalmente, cuando los colgantes estaban ya mas definidos, comenzaron a materializarse. Al finalizar, se podían apreciar dos joyas que tenían exactamente la misma forma, pero sus colores eran distintos. La primera tenia una piedra azul oscura y tenia un collar dorado, mientras que la segunda tenia un collar plateado y una piedra verde oscuro. Tyler no podía creer lo que acababa de suceder. Probablemente había pasado lo mismo con la pizarra durante la prueba, pensaba él, pero no había podido observar el fenómeno en su completitud.

Entonces, Meek tomó ambas joyas con gracia y dijo "La razón es porque ustedes deberán en este bosque obtener ambos colgantes" mientras sonreía. Frente a la mirada llena de dudas de los alumnos continuó explicando.

"Ustedes deberán formar equipos de tres integrantes, luego vienen conmigo y les daré uno de estos colgantes a cada uno. Entonces, en el bosque se enfrentarán para obtener los otros colgantes del grupo. Tienen que ser distintos. No sirven dos iguales" dijo Meek mientras sonreía.

"Estos colgantes, en realidad son utilizados por la brigada cuando hay combate de por medio, sirven para neutralizar todo tipo de daño mágico y físico. Sin embargo, los he modificado para que el daño que reciban sea mínimo en lugar de cero."

"Esto porque con su nivel mágico probablemente no sean capaces de superar la defensa que provee el colgante y puedan efectivamente combatir por los colgantes del equipo al que se enfrenten" continuó Meek con un notable entusiasmo mientras sostenía ambos colgantes en su mano izquierda con el brazo estirado y miraba a Nihlus.

"Tendrán tres días en el bosque para encontrar los colgantes del equipo rival. Aquellos que no puedan tendrán una desventaja para la tercera prueba. Deben preparar todas las provisiones que necesiten para pasar los tres días en esta tienda, tienen todo lo que necesitan comida, cambio de ropa, etc." dijo Meek arreglando con su mano derecha su brillante cabello rojizo.

"Ah y se me olvidaba. Además, sus padres han sido notificados que han sido aceptados en Kiwaltz y un miembro de la brigada mágica ha ido a explicar la situación a todos los provenientes de familias no mágicas, para que estén tranquilos. Tienen 30 minutos para hacer los equipos y armar sus provisiones. Luego, vengan a hablar conmigo para que les entregue los colgantes". Terminó por decir Meek con su amable expresión.

Luego, con la misma agilidad que con la que hizo aparecer los colgantes. Tomo la tiza de su banano, que nuevamente se tornó color celeste, e hizo un sello mucho mas complicado que el anterior. Tenia todo tipo de escrituras y adornos. En los bordes tenia al igual que el sello anterior, un patrón de escritura ininteligible. Y en el centro en lugar de unos círculos. Ella dibujo unos triángulos adornados con varios recovecos y líneas. Entonces, aparecieron unos mesones, en el muro derecho de la sala y sobre ellos había todo tipo de comida, desde pollo asado, pasando por varios tipos de ensaladas hasta dulces. También había vestimentas, para todos los gustos y todo tipo de bolsos y equipajes.

Cuando la profesora terminó de hablar, comenzó un fuerte bullicio en la sala todos estaban conversando con quien formarían su equipo. Nihlus que se encontraba en el muro más lejano a la entrada parecía que formaría equipo con la chica de cabello castaño con la que estaba conversando anteriormente. Y al parecer, también estaría un muchacho de alto de tez negra que tenia el mismo aire de vanidad que Nihlus. Luego, fueron caminando hacia los mesones en donde se encontraban todas las provisiones.

Lentamente, se fueron formando los grupos de chicos. Tyler veía como estos iban hacia el mesón mientras oía qué decidían llevar o no para la prueba.

Entonces, Tyler miró a Selena y dijo "Bueno, seremos nosotros juntos como en todos los trabajos de la escuela" de forma risueña. A lo que Selena respondió con una rodada de ojos. Entonces, Tyler le dijo a Kevin "¿Quieres ser con nosotros?, claro que no seremos muy útiles" de mientras sonreía.

Frente a la pregunta se le iluminaron los ojos a Kevin "Claro que sí, tenía miedo de quedar solo, la verdad es que no me llevo muy bien con la gente que conozco acá" dijo Kevin haciendo una tímida sonrisa.

Una vez que Kevin terminó Selena le dijo a Tyler "Tú serás un inútil, a lo que es yo, voy a preguntarle a la profesora si hay alguna forma de aprender magia básica para defenderse" con su tono de sabelotodo, mientras miraba a Tyler de forma penetrante.

"Sabes que Selena, por primera vez te encuentro la razón, es una buena idea preguntar que podemos hacer contra la gente que ya viene de familias que controlan el éter y que deben saber hacer todo tipo de hechizos" dijo Tyler mientras miraba hacia arriba, mientras rascaba su barbilla. Al terminar de decir esto Tyler miró a Kevin y este dijo "Yo creo que es lo mejor, después de todo, ella no dijo nada de que no pudiéramos preguntarle nada a diferencia de Earwood" mientras Selena asentía y dijo "Miren parece que sobre el mesón hay libros, apuesto que el propósito de la prueba es que podamos aprender en terreno" dijo Selena con un susurro, pero manteniendo su tono sabiondo. Al terminar de decir esto, los tres jóvenes se miraron y asintieron. Para luego dirigirse hacia la entrada donde estaba Meek para preguntarle sobre cómo abordar la prueba.


End file.
